My Little Pony: Adventure Beyond
by SuperKamek
Summary: Midnight has always wondered if life existed beyond his planet. His questions are answered when he sees an alien. After telling his mother, she reveals to him a mirror that transports somepony to another world. Now, in pure curiosity, he delves into the portal, seeking out whatever awaits him on the other side. Please Fav and Follow! Cover from DelusionalPotato.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Some say different dimensions don't or ever will exist; that there is only one dimension for us and us alone. They say we only we were the only things created when the universe was born, and that we were destined to one day explore beyond our little planet.

However, there are some who think otherwise. They believe that we are not alone in this universe, and that we are destined to meet these other beings.

I believed them.

I believed every word that the latter spoke. I believed that we did not exist alone and that perhaps one day, we would make contact with other beings of the stars. Every night, ever since I was young, I would look up at the stars and ask 'What if...'

Nopony believed me, except my mother. I didn't now why though, until that fateful day when she told me a story...

XXXXXX

Nine years ago...

XXXXXX

"Midnight, do you want to go to bed?" my mother asked.

"Hold on a minute, mummie!" I replied "I just wanna look at the stars s'more!"

"Well alright..." she said, now leaving my room "But no more past eight, okay?"

"Yes, mummie..." I said. But just before she closed my bedroom door, I asked her a question I was meaning to tell her for a while.

"Mummie, do you think there are other guys out there?" I asked "Like, not pony things."

"You mean like aliens?" my mother giggled a bit from my question.

"Yeah, them!" I said with a smile on my little 7-year-old face "Do you think they could actually really be real?!"

"You were right to ask me" winked my mom "I've actually met a few in my life."

"REALLY?!" I shouted in shock from my mother's answer "You're not joking with me, are you?"

"No, I really did meet beings from another world" she admitted "They were tall and walked on two legs... I actually fell for one once..."

"I couldn't imagine you being with another stallion, mummie" I said honestly.

"Heh, same here, Midnight" she laughed a bit "It didn't work out though, but in the end I was glad because I got to meet your father, and then you were born!"

"Aww... thanks mummie!" I hugged my mother.

"Now, you wanna go to bed?" she asked as she stopped our embrace.

"Okay!" I said before I hopped right into bed. My mom began walking out the door, blew me a kiss, said goodnight, flicked the lights and closed the door. Throughout the night I thought about what my mother told me. I had always been interested in life outside our planet, but that story just elevated my interest by a thousand percent.

"I wonder..." I said to myself "I wonder if I could meet those aliens someday..."

I then slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Present day...

XXXXXX

"Happy Birthday!" we all shouted gleefully as Ribbon and Thread blew out the candles on their cake "Yaaaaay!"

"Happy Super Duper Birthday, you two!" Bubblegum shouted as she hugged our twin friends "You're finally sixteen! That means you're old enough to pull a chariot!"

"I'm not sure we'll be doing that anytime soon..." chuckled Thread "Ribbon and I were hoping to go into suit and dress design."

"And since we're the offspring of our great mother, Rarity, we'll get in for sure!" said Ribbon excitedly.

"Happy Birthday, Thread!" Unity Cross said as she came up to the three and kissed Thread on the cheek "Hey, I have a present from your favourite girlfriend!"

"Oh, really?" Thread laughed a bit "What's the occasion?"

"Ha, ha; very funny" Unity rolled her eyes "But seriously, I think you'll like it."

She pulled a present out of her saddlebag and handed it to Thread with her magic. The white Unicorn colt took it gently out of her grasp and opened it.

"*gasp*!" he gasped as he saw the contents of the present "Is this the new Sewing Magic Machine 2000?"

"Yeah, it is!" Unity said "I know you wanted it, so I asked Princess Twilight to help me out with it. Happy Birthday, Threadie!"

"Aww... thanks Unity!" Thread said as he hugged her close.

"Ah, young love..." I laughed a bit as I saw my two friends hugging each other "Always makes me cry a bit..."

"Save your tears for another day" said Rage Quit with a small smile "Let this be a joyous occasion, and not one with the waterworks."

"Touché!" I laughed "Ah... Anyway, where's Fluttershy? Didn't she say she was going to be here soon?"

"She had to take care of Summer Rain" my partner told me "She couldn't make it what with all the things you need to do to take care of a foal. But she sends her greatest wishes to both Ribbon and Thread."

"Ah, good to know" I said.

"Hey Midnight!" Spring Blossom came up to me "So, Ribbon and Thread sixteen, eh? Hard to believe they were only fifteen yesterday. Kinda gets you thinking."

"Yeah, tell me about it" I said.

"I'll leave you two to your business..." Rage Quit said as he left us to chat with each other.

"So..." I began "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno" she admitted "Hey, where did Bubblegum go?"

I looked over to where Thread and Unity were chatting with each other and saw that our favourite bubbly friend was missing.

"Maybe she went outside?" I suggested.

"Maybe..." Spring said "But just to be sure, I want to look for her. Concerned friend and all that good stuff."

"Heh, yeah" I chuckled a bit "Okay, let's get a move on then."

XXXXXX

We went outside to try and look for the pink-mane mare that eluded us. We already looked inside Sugar Cube Corner, where Ribbon and Thread's party was being held, and we found nothing.

"Bubblegum!" I shouted "Bubblegum, where are you?!"

"Over here..." Bubblegum whispered from the side of Sugar Cube Corner. We all rushed over to where she was hiding.

"Bubble, why aren't you inside having a good time?" asked Spring.

"Sorry guys, I'm just having a small break..." she admitted "This is the first party I planned all by myself without my mom or dad's help. It's a little stressful to say the least."

"I see..." I said "Well, come in when you feel ready to party! I mean, what's a party without the lovely hostess?"

Bubblegum's eyes then widened in realization.

"You're right!" she said with a smile on her face "I need to be in there; to show everypony how good of a Super Duper Party Pony I really am! After all..." then she began to sing the first bit of her father's song.

_The Super Duper Party Pony,_  
><em>That pony is me!<em>  
><em>I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be!<em>

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Spring said cheerfully "Now get in there and show em' what you're made of!"

"YEAH!" Bubblegum cried out as she ran back inside Sugar Cube Corner.

"Well, we solved that problem..." said Spring.

"Kinda felt like a Big-lipped Alligator moment" I said.

"A what?"

"Um... have you ever seen All Dogs go to Heaven?"

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice from above "What're you doing out here? Do you guys need some time alone?"

Blitz Wing came floating down from his small wing stretch.

"Uh, no" I said "We were just helping out Bubblegum with something. We'll be right back inside soon."

"Cool" Blitz said "Well, see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Spring said before she turned her attention to me "Hey, I'm gonna head on inside too. Wanna come with or stay out here on the streets?"

"I'll come with" I said with a smile. Spring smiled back and we headed on back inside. Or, we would've, if I hadn't seen a peculiar silhouette run across the darkness of the back alley. What was weird about it? It ran on two legs.

"Spring, uh, could you wait here for a sec?" I asked my friend "I need to check something out..."

"Um, sure?" she replied as I began walking off "But... wait, hey! At least tell me where you're going!" I paid no mind to her "Ugh... some things never change, I suppose..."

XXXXXX

I followed the figure as fast as I could. It was fast, but I was faster. I eventually manage to come not face-to-face, but neck-to-neck in a race with the silhouette. I heard panting coming from the creature, signalling it was probably getting tired. Eventually, it could run no more and plopped down onto the ground.

"Ha! Got you now!" I said as I entered the alleyway "Now it's time to-"

I stopped. My heart raced as I saw the creature. It was male and had grey skin with long silver hair and bright silver eyes. It wore a brown hoodie with three silver lightning bolts on one of the pockets. It also wore black pants, red shoes and a black hat turned backwards. Slowly, he got up from his exhaustion. This let me see that he really was bipedal and had five weird things on his hooves.

"Tch... whatever man..." he said in a 'too cool' voice "Don't follow me... not like you can anyways..."

Then, to my surprise, he opened up a portal with his hoof (?) and walked right through it, leaving me wanting answers.

"What the actual heck?" I said, still in a bit of confusion "Was that... one of the aliens mom told me about all those years ago?"

XXXXXX

Some say we exist only to conquer others. Some say we are the sole life forms of this universe. Some say we're not alone. But some say that this planet is the only one capable of sustaining life, as well as the only one to exist besides our moon.

The latter is wrong.

Heard of their existence but never thought in all my life I would see one. This day sparked by far the greatest adventure of my life. The adventure that brought friends together and formed true love. The adventure that took me from another dimension to the depths of one's mind. The adventure that showed me somepony I never thought I'd see again.

This is my Adventure Beyond...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It had already been two days since I saw the creature, and I still haven't told my mother. I know I probably should, but I was worried that she had just told an old mare's tale and that she just read the story from a book or something. I was a little colt after all.

Once again, I resorted to leaning on my balcony to think. I found it relaxing with all the birds and wind creating a peaceful melody at day, and the crickets and twinkle of the stars forming a soothing song at night. It was currently night-time.

"...twenty-two, twenty-three" I heard the voice of Scootaloo behind me ever since the defeat of Oberon, she had become my mother's personal assistant. Not by force; it was her choice completely. Right now, she was counting the lanterns for the Summer Sun Celebration next week whilst walking through the halls.

"Twenty-four, twenty-fi- Oh, hey there Midnight!" she greeted me "How're you doing?"

"Just fine" I said, though not in a rude manner "How about you? Still checking inventory?"

"Yeah" Scootaloo said "It's honestly not so bad once you start to get into it. So, still thinking about Oberon?"

"No, surprisingly" I chuckled a bit "I'm thinking about something else."

"Oh?" questioned the purple mane Pegasus "Do tell."

"A couple of days ago, I saw something not of this world" I began to explain "It stood up on two legs without trouble and had five weird... things on its front hooves. It had grey skin and a lighter grey mane... I think..."

"Heh... that sounds weird indeed" Scootaloo laughed "I highly doubt you saw such a creature just roaming around the place."

"But he wasn't just roaming around the place! I chased after him!"I argued "Then he put up his... hoof and summoned a portal to his world, I guess."

"That sounds even more silly!" Scootaloo laughed some more, but ceased a bit when she saw the serious look on my face "Wait... you serious?"

"Yep" I said simply.

"Oh..." Scootaloo stopped laughing all together "Well, um... have you told your mum?"

"No, not yet" I said "I'm worried she'll laugh at me as well..."

"Hey, if you knew the stuff your mother had to go through before you were born, your head would explode!" Scootaloo joked "But seriously, she's a trustworthy mare. I highly doubt she won't believe you after all the things she's seen in her lifetime."

"You think so?"

"I know so" Scootaloo smiled "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to count these lanterns again. Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven..." she counted as she slowly walked away from my room.

"Would she believe me?" I asked myself "I suppose I'll ask her tomorrow. Right now, I'm a little sleepy..."

I went back to my bed and slowly fell asleep. However, Oberon began to laugh in my head again, which made it hard to do so.

"Ugh... get out of my head!" I shouted. But Oberon did not comply. He just kept laughing at me. Taunting me. I had already seen several doctors about my condition. I had even told all the princesses, including my mother. They couldn't help because they found nothing wrong with me. Then why was he still there?

"Midnight..." Oberon said, surprising me a bit. He had never spoken until this moment.

"What?" I questioned "How can you speak?"

"Midnight... I will find you..." Oberon smiled "The time is near... the time is now... you will come to this world... you will die..."

"NO!" I shouted as my body shot up from my sleeping position. Oberon faded away as soon as I did so.

"I need to tell my mother now!" I said before I hopped out of bed and ran toward my parent's bedroom.

XXXXXX

"Midnight, where are you going?" asked my little sister, Halley Comet, who was following me as I quickly walked towards my parents room "Aren't you tired?"

"I am, but I need to tell mom and dad something" I said "You can come with me if you want, but just don't laugh."

"Okay!" Halley agreed.

I opened my parent's room's door and entered the area, much to my parent's dismay.

"Midnight?" my father asked groggily "Why are you in our room?"

"Don't tell me it's about Oberon again..." my mother sighed.

"Yes, but there's something else I need to tell you" I said "Remember all those years ago when you told me about your adventure with aliens that stood on two legs?"

"Yeah? How could I not remember it?" Twilight smiled a bit.

"Well..."

XXXXXX

"So what you're saying is that you saw one? Here?" my mother wanted me to confirm my statement before sipping some more of her tea.

We had all sat down at the dining room table once my mother and father got out bed to hear my explanation about the bipedal creature I saw. So far, nopony had laughed. Well, maybe Halley giggled a bit, but other than that.

"Exactly" I said "I never in my life thought I'd see one in real life. As I grew up, I just figured your story was an old mare's tale. No offence, though."

"None taken" my mother said "But still, a human? Here?"

"Is that what they're called?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that until much later" she admitted "Back on topic, I still can't believe a human appeared here. They would become a pony before entering..."

"Pardon?" asked both my father and I.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you either, did I?" my mom said to my dad.

"No, I guess you didn't" my father said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell you" my mom said "When I was still young, one of the elements of harmony was stolen by a mare named Sunset Shimmer. I used a portal to transport myself to her world to get it back. There I became one of them to blend into that particular world. Through a series of events, and meeting a few people who looked just like my friends, I got the element back."

"Seems like one hay of an adventure" my dad said "But wait... did you say 'people'?"

"It was" my mother smiled a bit "And yes I did. The beings there use a slightly different vocabulary from ours, so I had to get used to that. Anyway, the next time I went there, the world was threatened by three girls' intending on... well, taking over the world."

"Of course!" Halley said.

"Yeah, thought you might've said that" my mom sighed before returning to her story "We managed to defeat the girls and restore peace back to the world."

"That's it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the full story another time" my mother said "Right now, I'm guessing you want to visit that world, don't you?"

"What?" I questioned her proposal "You mean know where the portal is now?"

"Oh Midnight, I don't just know where the portal is," my mother giggled a bit "I have it right here in this very castle! It was originally in the Crystal Palace over in the Crystal Empire, but with some persuasion I managed to bring it here by your aunt Cadence's permission."

"Really?!" I said in excitement "Can I really go?"

"Sure!" my mother said "But in the morning, okay? Don't want you leaving while feeling tired at the same time."

"True..." I said "Well, goodnight then!" I got up from my seat and waved my family goodnight.

"Midnight, before you go," my mom stopped me for a sec "I understand about the visions you've been having. They're something that Alicorns usually have to signal a disastrous event in the future. I've had my fair share of them too."

"So that means Oberon is still alive?" I asked.

"Maybe..." my mother said "Or perhaps you'll meet Oberon's counterpart in the other world."

"Counterpart?"

"Goodnight, Midnight..." my mother clearly didn't want to spoil anything for me when I crossed the world boundaries.

"*sigh*... Goodnight, mom..." I sighed before I went to bed.

XXXXXX

I still had the visions of Oberon as I slept. But now that I knew they were just visions, I felt a little safer. Still, the thought of another Oberon or even our own still being alive troubled me.

"I really hope I'm wrong..." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

I got out of bed the second my eyes opened from my sleep. I was both excited and nervous to go to the new world. I ran down the stairs to my parent's room and saw that they had already left.

"Midnight!" called my father "Over here!"

I around to see my father poking his head out of the door that said 'Restricted' on it. I smiled and immediately dashed towards him.

"So, I'm guessing that we're doing this now?" I asked him.

"Correction," a familiar voice said "you're doing this now."

I looked to see that the one who said that was none other than Rage Quit. Turns out my mother and father had invited all my friends to see me off. However, I was a little confused with my partner's statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The princess says that while we would like to join you, we can't" Ribbon explained "Other versions of ourselves are more than likely to appear there and that would cause massive confusion."

"However," my mother said "my counterpart lives somewhere else, so more than likely your counterpart will live with her. Only you will be able to go."

"Oh... I see..." I said, slightly disappointed.

"Wait, why not let Rage Quit go?" suggested Blitz.

"But what about the confusion?" asked Thread.

"I have a feeling that Rage Quit's counterpart won't be there" he said "Call it a Red Streak hunch. And if there's one good thing about me, it that my hunches are usually right."

"Usually!" Unity pointed out "Remember last week when you said you could win a drinking contest against Fruit Punch?"

"She cheated!" Blitz shouted "She comes from a long line of heavy cider drinkers! Her mother is Berry Punch for Luna's sake!"

"Whatever ya say ere' bud" Little Mac patted my best friend's back. Everypony laughed at this.

"Yeah, Hahaha; very funny..." Blitz said sarcastically "But seriously, I have a good feeling about this one!"

"Well, if you say so..." my mother said after debating whether or not to send Rage Quit along with me "Rage Quit, if you DO meet your counterpart by any chance, hide. I don't want awkwardness between you two."

"Understood, your highness" Rage Quit nodded.

"Wait, what if his counterpart was evil?" Bubblegum asked my mother.

"If that's the case," began my mom "well, I guess you'll just have to defeat him then."

She then walked over to something covered by a cloth. She pulled the cloth away and revealed a lavender mirror that looked like just an ordinary mirror. However, I knew that wasn't the case when it came to most of my mother's possessions.

"This is the portal to the other world" explained my mother "I wish you luck on whatever adventures you may have there. Speaking of which, what are you planning on doing once you finally get there?"

"I'm going to track down the human I saw come into this world" I told her "I have some questions for him when I do."

Before I entered the portal, my mother stopped me to ask me something.

"If you happen to see Sunset Shimmer, tell her Twilight said hi, okay?" she told me.

"Sunset Shimmer?" I questioned "I thought she stole one of the elements of harmony."

"She did, but since then she's been reformed" explained my mother "I've become friends with her and I never saw her again after my second visit to the world."

"Well, okay!" I said "I'll be sure to."

"Thanks, Midnight"

"Are you prepared?" Rage Quit asked as we stood at the portal's entrance.

"Am I?" I smirked.

Rage Quit stood silent for a while before finally speaking.

"Are you?"

"Yes, Rage Quit, of course I am!" I laughed a bit "Now, let's see what this new world has in store for us!"

"Agreed!" Rage Quit nodded. We both looked at the portal before stepping through. Everypony shouted their farewells before we did so.

Inside the portal was swirly and a little bit sickening. I didn't throw up though fortunately, but the trip just kept going and going, and I honestly thought I would've. Then, it stopped.

XXXXXX

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of the birds chirping. Good, this place still has birds. So at least that was familiar. But nothing else felt like that.

For example, my hooves felt weird. I looked at them and saw ten odd appendages on them, five for each hoof. I examined my body and saw I was wearing a dark purple buttoned up vest with a white shirt underneath it. On the lower half of my body, I wore tan pants and black sneakers. My white shirt was tucked into the pants.

"What in the..." I said "What am I? Am I one of the humans?"

"You should tell me" said a voice very familiar to me. I turned to see an human sitting beside me with light blue skin and brown hair with a red streak through it. He was wearing a checker shirt with white and blue squares. His pants were black and his shoes were salmon red.

"Rage Quit?" I questioned the human "Is that you?"

"I may have a different body, but my soul stays the same" Rage Quit said "In short, yes, it's me."

"Ah, okay" I said "So, I'm guessing this is the other world?"

"Indeed" my partner confirmed "However, something troubles me."

"And what would that be, Ragey?" I asked him.

"We no longer have our wings and horn..." he said simply. My eyes widened as I quickly checked my body. No horn and no wings. For the first time in my life, I felt slightly powerless.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I suppose we should investigate that" Rage Quit pointed with one of his hoof things at the building in front of us. The sign right next to it said...

"Canterlot High School?" I questioned "What the heck?"

XXXXXX

Are you guys enjoying it so far? I know I am! Next chapter, Midnight and Rage Quit will be exploring the school to answer some of their questions. And you know what; let's put the mysterious human in the next chapter too!

Anyone play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance? Neither have I. But the music is freaking awesome! Be sure to hear a few tunes from the game later in this story. I won't spoil anything, but I will say that these themes will really fit the mood!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Both Rage Quit and I sat there for quite a while, just looking at the school across from our position. We didn't know what to think, for nothing could be thought up for such an odd occurrence. Then, Rage Quit spoke.

"We should probably get up" he said "We look like fools sitting out here by this statue behind us."

"You're right" I said "But it's gonna feel weird standing on two legs."

"If these 'humans' can do it, so can I" he said before he slowly began to pick himself off of the ground and stand on two legs. He wobbled a bit, but that was to be expected. After a few seconds, he stabilized himself.

"There we are" he said "Now, you try."

"Okay..." I said hesitantly before lifting myself off the ground to stand on two legs "Whoa!" I wobbled a bit before regaining balance.

"Good" my partner said "Now, we need to walk toward that door. It shouldn't be too hard. We've walked before, so who says we can't walk on two legs?"

"Good point" I said "Alright, do as the Ice Warlock did. Put one foot in front of the other..."

I began to move my left leg forward and almost tripped and fell on the ground, if it wasn't for Rage Quit catching me.

"I think I've grown accustomed to these new appendages" Rage Quit said "They feel natural somehow. I suppose it's simply since I've had them for half an hour now."

"Alrighty then" I said as soon as Rage Quit helped me up "Let's try this again..."

I tried moving my right leg forward and to my surprise, I didn't fall over. I smiled at my new accomplishment, but I still needed to get to the school door. Slowly, I took my left leg and placed it in front of my right one.

"Hey, this feels pretty natural once you get the hang of it!" I said as I picked up my speed from a walk to a jog and then to a full on run "Yeah! I'm walking! Woo hoo!"

"Midnight, don't say that too loudly" Rage Quit said "You don't know who may be listening."

"Oh, sorry..." I blushed a bit from embarrassment "But hey! It looks like you've got the hang of it too!"

"I suppose so" Rage Quit looked down at his walking legs "Ah, we're here! I didn't even realise how far we had walked until now."

"Wait, we're here?" I asked before I turned around to see the building behind me "I didn't even- OOF!" I ran straight into the school's doors.

"Huh..." Rage Quit said simply.

"What?" I asked him whilst rubbing my head "Why'd you say 'huh'?"

"Oh, sorry" my partner quickly apologised "I just had this interesting wave of Déjà vu just now."

"Really?" I asked "Huh... weird..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rage Quit asked me "Open the door so we can begin our new adventure."

"Okay" I said as I used the ten appendages on my hooves to open the doors in front of me. As soon as I did, two very familiar looking humans rushed out. One was female with white skin and long, curly blue hair. She wore a short-ish white and purple dress with a picture of a ribbon on it. She wore black sneakers. The other was male with white skin and short, curly blue hair. He wore a white vest with a picture of a piece of thread on it. Underneath that vest he wore a purple shirt. He also wore blue pants and black sneakers. The female was chasing after the male.

"Thread, return my shoes immediately!" the female yelled.

"You know I need them for my design!" the male yelled back "Besides; you already have another pair!"

"I need two pairs for the dance in a few days!"

"I need one pair to make for Unity!"

"GRRR!"

"GRRR!" 

"You don't think..." I said to Rage Quit.

"They might just possibly be Ribbon and Thread's counterparts of this world" Rage Quit answered "I suppose we'll be finding more of your friend's counterparts as we progress?"

"I suppose we will" I said before I entered the school.

XXXXXX

The entire place was crowded with humans. Some teal, some green. One was even grey with blonde hair and silly-looking eyes. Couldn't imagine who that was. As Rage Quit and I progressed through the place, we came across a large room which we supposed was the gymnasium. Without second thought, we entered.

"Interesting place..." Rage Quit said "I never thought I'd see the day a gymnasium was inside a building."

"Oh no..." I said as I saw a certain light blue skinned and poofy haired girl over by a few decorations "I think I may have just found Bubblegum's human version. Not that I like her, it's just that if she saw us here and now, we'd never get out of her friend trap!"

"I concur" my partner agreed with me "If we're meeting with anypony first, it should be with this school's principal."

Suddenly, a woman with orange skin and yellow and red hair entered the gym. She was loosely wearing a black business suit with a black bowtie. Underneath the suit was a white shirt.

"Hello, Bubblegum" she paid no mind to us "How goes the Fall Formal decorations?"

"Oh, hi there Ms. Shimmer!" the human version of Bubblegum said in her usual chipper voice "I'm doing fine, but I might need a bit of help from my friends..."

"I see" the woman apparently called Ms. Shimmer said "Well, I'll be sure to tell them to come here if they're done with their own tasks. But knowing them..."

"I know, Ms. Shimmer..." Bubblegum said "They have jobs to do and they just don't or can't do them."

"I'm sorry, Bubble" Ms. Shimmer rubbed the young girl's back "But knowing you, the best party planner in town, you'll be able to get this place up and running in no time!"

"Yeah, your right Ms. Shimmer!" Bubblegum happy smile appeared on her face again "Okay, I'll be sure to get this place up and ready before you can say Cumquat!"

"Okay then..." Ms. Shimmer chuckled a bit before heading off.

"Ms. Shimmer..." I said to myself "Wait... does that mean...?"

"Midnight?" Rage Quit asked me "Are you okay?"

"Ragey, we need to go after that ma- I mean woman!" I said "I think that might be Sunset Shimmer! Y'know, the one my mother was talking about!"

"You think so?" Rage Quit wanted me to confirm my answer.

"I'm pretty sure" I said "Now, let's go after her!"

"Right!" Rage Quit said before we slowly snuck away from Bubblegum's area.

XXXXXX

We wandered the halls a bit more, but couldn't find where Sunset Shimmer had gone off to. We lost her, to put it simply. However, we did come across an interesting lesson in one of the rooms.

"Now children, can anyone of you tell me the exact amount of force a truck would have against, oh I don't know, a small car?" said the physics teacher, who looked a lot like Discord. Wait, Discord teaching physics? How ironic...

"Over 500 pounds of force, Mr. Discord" said yet another familiar voice. I looked to see a light blue boy about my age with red hair. He wore a blue jacket with a book and a lightning bolt on it. A yellow shirt was underneath it. His pants were tan and his shoes were orange.

"Thank you, Blitz Wing" nodded Discord "At least someone in my class actually listens to me. Anyway, yes; over 500 pounds of force is put against the small car. Should that car..."

"Hey" I said as I walked up to the human version of my best friend "My name's Midnight. What's yours?"

"Blitz Wing" he said "But you can call me Blitz. Look, you seem nice and all, but can we talk later? Mr. Discord is in another one of his rants and I don't want to miss it."

"Sure!" I said "Catch you later then!"

"See ya!"

"So, got in a word with your best friend, did you?" asked Rage Quit.

"Yep" I said "And now that that's out of the way, let's continue looking for Sunset Shimmer."

"Agreed" my partner said "I look forward to meeting her officially."

XXXXXX

After more wandering, we eventually found the rest of my friends' human counterparts working on a poster in a rather large classroom. The one that looked like Little Mac had orange skin and blonde hair. He loosely wore a red button shirt and blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of brown boots. He also wore a brown Stetson upon his head.

The one that looked like Spring Blossom had yellow skin and long, straight white hair. She wore a dress that was light blue and green and had a three pink blossoms on it. She wore pink shoes and a hairclip that resembled a bird.

The one that looked like Unity had grey skin and long red hair. She too wore a dress, but this one was black with a few white frills coming from underneath it. It had a pink ribbon cross on the bottom of it. Her shoes were black as well.

"Um, hey" I said to the two young girls and one boy, which got their attention "Do you guys know where Ms. Shimmer might be at a time like this?"

"No clue" the one who looked like Spring Blossom said "But while you're here, do you want to help us out with this sign for the Fall Formal?"

I looked at Rage Quit for his permission. He smiled and nodded slowly, signalling his answer.

"So long as we continue our search afterwards" he said.

"Great!" I said with a grin before turning back to the humans "First off, what're your names?"

"My name's Spring Blossom!" the human who looked like my girlfriend said "But you can just call me B. Everyone else does."

"The name's Little Mac" the shorter human said "Ah may look young, but ah can assure y'all ah'm old enough ta go to this ere' school."

"And my name is Unity" the one wearing a black dress said "So, what's your name Mr. Vestie?"

"Mr. Vestie?!" I was taken aback by her nickname for me "Yeah, I should probably get a change of clothes later. Anyway, my name's Midnight."

"Well, nice to meet you Midnight" Spring said "Now who's the guy standing behind you?"

"Him?" I asked "Oh, he's just my partner. His name's Rage Quit."

"Isn't he a little too old to go to high school?" Unity asked me.

"I don't go to this school, I'm merely here to apply for a job" Rage Quit thought of a lie on the spot without stuttering "They told me that Ms. Sunset Shimmer was the one to go to in order to do so."

"Well she is the principal after all" Little Mac said "Now, how do ya want ta help? Oh, ah know! Could y'all go an' git s'more paint from the cupboard?"

"Yeah, we can do that" I said. I looked around until I found a cupboard that seemed to have more paint in it. I walked over to it, grabbed some blue, yellow and red paint and headed over to the table the three humans stood over.

"Here you go" I said as I placed the paints down.

"Hey, thanks!" Spring said.

"Now, we'd love to stay, but we need to get going" I said "See you three later!"

"Bye!" they all said at the same time.

"Nice lie bud" I said as we walked away from the room the humans were in.

"Lie? What lie?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned "You aren't actually thinking about getting a job here, are you?"

"If we are to stay undercover, we'd best at least try to blend in" he said "I'm much too old to even consider the option of becoming a student here. I'll be a teacher or at the very least, a volunteer. You on the other hand..."

"Have to go through school again..." I finished his sentence "Darn... I was hoping to finally meet that human who appeared in our world for a little while."

"Let's just seek out Ms. Shimmer, okay?" Rage Quit said.

"*sigh*... alright" I tried to forget the fact I had to go through school again "Well, let's get this over with..."

XXXXXX

We walked through the halls of the school some more until we finally came across the principal's office. Low and behold, Sunset Shimmer was in there. Without a second thought, we walked right in.

"Hello, Ms. Shimmer" I said "My name is Midnight and this is my partner, Rage Quit."

"Why hello there, Midnight and Rage Quit" smiled Sunset "What can I do for you two?"

"Allow me to rephrase my name" I said "My name is Prince Midnight Sparkle, son of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship."

The room stood silent for quite a long time. Sunset Shimmer's eyes were wide open in surprise and her mouth stayed slightly open the whole time.

"Twilight?" she finally said after about a minute "You're Twilight's son?"

"Yep!" I said "The one and only!"

"Wow..." Ms. Shimmer sighed as she slumped back on her chair "How is she after all these years?"

"She is doing fine" Rage Quit spoke "She told us to say hello to you for her."

"Well, that's nice..." Sunset smiled "Hey, how would you like to meet my own son? I'm sure he'd be very happy to meet the son of a good friend of mine."

"That be awesome!" I said ecstatically.

"Right, I'll bring him in" she got up from her chair and walked to another room. After about a minute later, she returned.

"You two, I'd like you to meet my son" she motioned to a person out of our view. The person that came out had grey skin and long silver hair. He was wearing a brown hoodie with three silver lightning bolts on one of the pockets. He wore black pants, red shoes and a black hat turned backwards. As I looked closer, I saw he had a dark grey lightning bolt tattoo on his neck. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened.

"His name is Iron Lightning" explained Sunset "Say hello, dear."

"What?" I questioned as I walked closer to him.

"What?" he did the exact same thing I did until we were facing each other square in the eyes.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

XXXXXX

So Midnight and Ragey have found the human who entered their world! I guess seeking out Sunset Shimmer was the best idea after all.

Anyway, I already have this entire story planned out, but any OC requests are heartedly accepted!

Special thanks to IronLightning117 for your OC request. The After Year's main OC was Unity, so this story's main OC will be Iron Lightning. But are you shocked to learn he was Rebecca Shoichet- I mean Sunset Shimmer's son? Of course you were.

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Iron and I just stood there, staring at each other with faces of both confusion and anger. Iron even began to growl a bit, but that quickly subsided. After a few tension-filled seconds, Sunset Shimmer began to speak.

"Now," she began "Iron, would you be so kind as to take these two on a tour of the school?"

"How did you get here?" Iron paid no mind to his mother "Only I can use the Rifter. You should be an impossibility."

"Iron, what is this about?" asked Sunset "Are you saying that you two have met before?"

Iron looked at his mother and gave a huge sigh.

"No, mom" Iron said slightly quieter "I just... thought he was someone else..."

"Oh, okay" the orange human seemed to accept her son's answer "Now, since Midnight here is new to the school, would you do him the great honour of showing him around the school?"

"Mom, you can't be serious" Iron seemed to dislike the fact he had to tour me around "I can't take this loser along with me!"

"Iron, don't be rude!" scolded Sunset "Now, you'll take them around the school or I'll have to give you detention."

"But mom, I-"

"No buts; do it, now!"

"*sigh*... fine..." Iron caved in before he turned to my direction "You better not slow me down."

"Believe me when I say I'm usually the first to go into a dangerous situation" I said.

"Whatever..." Iron said as he began walking out of the office with me following him around.

XXXXXX

Iron and I walked through the halls. My tour guide showed me all the rooms and where all the classes took place. I even got to say hello to Little Mac, Springy and Unity in the art room. When we were finished and began walking back to the main office, Iron asked me a question I hoped he wouldn't ask at all.

"How did you get here?" Iron asked me "Don't say that you're not that pony, because I can clearly see it in your eyes that you are the exact same being."

"You can read other's eyes?" I asked.

"Answer my question!"

"Whoa, jeez, okay!" I said "I used a portal to get here. There, are you happy?"

"Hardly..." Iron scoffed "Tell me the exact location of the portal, now."

"Look, you don't seem like somepo- I mean, someone I can trust" I quickly corrected myself "I know I may not look or seem like much, but I can assure you I went up against towering beasts and defeated them, with the help of my friends of course."

"You can't even go up against threats without your friends?" Iron chuckled darkly "That's a whole new low. I bet you can't even go and get something to drink without your friends being there by your side."

"Hey!" I was starting to get annoyed by this guy "Friends are probably the greatest asset that anyone could ever have! Are you not able to see that? When someone has friends by their side, nothing can get in their way!"

"Friends are a complete waste of time" scoffed Iron Lightning "They get in the way and just slow you down. Not to mention they constantly want things from you."

"Is that what you think a friend is?" I asked "Fine. I won't stop you from believing what you want to believe."

"Tch... Whatever..." Iron said before walking back to his mother's office.

"I can't believe him..." I said quietly "Did something happen to him before my arrival?"

XXXXXX

I entered the office to find that Rage Quit and Sunset were discussing something. More than likely it was about my partner's job plan. I smiled at the thought of Rage Quit becoming a worker here in this school. My smile faded when I saw Iron next to them, resting his body on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Midnight, glad you came!" Ms. Shimmer said "Your friend here and I were just discussing what his job here should be."

"Sunset Shimmer tells me that there is a job open for me as a caretaker" Rage Quit explained to me "I start today."

"Pffft! Really?" I laughed a bit "Alright then. You... *snicker*... take care then!"

The room went silent.

"Yeah your right; that was pretty bad..." I admitted.

"Anyway, bad puns aside," Sunset Shimmer began "I think you might want to go with Rage Quit to the caretakers' office. There's someone there who I think you might like."

"Really now?" I wondered "And who exactly would that be?"

"You'll find out..." Ms. Shimmer smiled a bit.

"Well, okay then..." I said "C'mon, Ragey; let's go and find that office."

"Okay" he said as followed me to wherever we were going to.

"Take two lefts and a right!" Ms. Shimmer said just before we left the office "That's the quickest way there. Have fun you two!"

"Thanks!" I said before we left.

XXXXXX

"...and one right" I said as we took the corner right "Ah, there it is!"

We approached the room and saw it was nothing more than a closet full of cleaning supplies. Both Rage Quit and I had looks of disappointment on our faces. Just before we were going to turn back and tell Sunset about this, we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"The closet is only the first bit of the office" the strangely familiar female voice said. We turned around and saw a young woman with orange skin and short purple hair. She wore a blue jean janitor's outfit, complete with pants and a jacket, designed for women. The jacket was completely unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt. On the shirt was a picture of a flame. She was holding a broom in one of her hands.

"If you take a right in the closet, there'll be a door that leads to the caretakers' office" the young woman explained "I'm guessing if you didn't know that, you're new here, right?"

"Um... yes" I said as I just stared at her.

"You okay there bud?" the woman asked "You seem a little fazed. Although, from my captivating beauty, I really don't blame you..."

"No, no, it's not that" I quickly snapped back into reality "It's just that you look like someone I know."

"Easy mix up" she said "I totally understand. Anyway, the name's Scootaloo! What's yours?"

"My name's Midnight" I introduced myself "This is my friend Rage Quit. He's here looking for a job in caretaking."

"Ah, okay" Scootaloo smirked "Well, suit up and help me out. I need some extra hands on the second floor. There's been a huge spill and I don't think I'll be able to do it alone. Thank god you're here!"

"Hands?" I asked myself quietly "Is that what these weird hoof things are called?"

"Yeah, I can help you" Rage Quit said before he walked into the closet "Just give me a moment to get changed."

"Yep!" Scootaloo said before she turned to me and blushed a bit "So, um, is he like married or something?"

"You could say that" I said "I wouldn't have gone after him though. He's old. Like I'm talking at least 2000 years old."

"2000 years, eh?" Scootaloo laughed a bit "Must be some hell of a life."

"You could say that too..." I hung my head a bit.

"Oh, he did?" Scootaloo questioned "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay" I smiled a bit "He didn't hear you, so no harm done, right?"

"Okay, I'm finished" Rage Quit said as he exited the closet wearing clothes like Scootaloo's, only they were made for males and he had his jacked buttoned up.

"Hey, you've got any other clothes in there?" I asked Scootaloo "I kind don't like this vest thing."

"We've got lost and found, but I don't know if-" Scootaloo began, but never finished her sentence as I had rushed in to claim my new outfit.

"I apologise for his somewhat interesting behaviour" Rage Quit apologised to Scootaloo "He grew up with... odd influences from his friends."

"Like you?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Heh... yeah, I guess so" Rage Quit smiled a bit.

"Done!" I said sliding out of the closet. I was now wearing a purple unzipped jacket with a black shirt that had an orange six-pointed star on it. My pants were blue jeaned and my shoes were black.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked them.

"It definitely looks a lot better on you than a vest" Scootaloo admitted "I don't know why, it just does..."

"Hey, thanks!" I said as I looked at my new clothes "Oh yeah, this definitely looks better on me."

"Well that's good" Scootaloo said "Now, before Ragey and I go and 'clean up the mess on aisle five', mind if I ask you who I reminded you of?"

Uh oh. If I told her that she looked like herself, that would be weird. I needed to come up with a name on the spot. What could it be, what could it be?! Wait, I got it!

"Madeleine" I said admittedly a bit too quickly "Yeah, that's what her name was..."

"Ah, okay" Scootaloo looked a little unconvinced, but shrugged it off anyway "Well, Ragey here and I are going now. See ya around!"

"Yeah, bye..." I waved them off as they left for upstairs. As I turned to head back to the main office, I saw a poster that perked my interests. I walked closer to it so I could see the writing more clearly.

"What's this?" I asked as I skimmed through the poster's dialogue "A swordplay competition? They're looking for more people to join the contest? First place prize is a legendary sword? Hmm... I wonder..."

"If you think you have a chance at winning, you're sadly mistaken" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Iron Lighting leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

"Iron, you don't have to be so rude all the time" I said "In fact, I think I know why you're not letting people become your friends. Did something happen a long time ago?"

"You don't know that" Iron said "Anyway, the reason I say you're not winning that tournament is because guess who's the champion three years in a row? Me. I have easily wiped out all of my competition in one fell swoop."

"Why?" I asked "To make yourself look cooler? To show that you can be powerful without friends?"

"We're done talking" Iron said as he left "I'm not stopping you from joining. Just know you're going to get creamed in the end."

"Oh yeah, something is definitely troubling him" I said as soon as he was out of earshot "The question is what? Well, that's something to think about for another day. Right now, I need to put him in his place. Looks like I better get to training then."

As I left once again to go to the main office, a familiar voice and face appeared in my head. It was Oberon's. Only, he wasn't speaking to me cryptically, but like a normal person.

"So you're joining the tournament, are you?" he asked.

"Get out of my head Oberon" I said as I continued to walk.

"Relax, Midnight" he smiled "I'm not here to torture you... this time. I'm actually here to support you and do everything in my power to help you win."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?" I asked.

"Doesn't everypony, or should I say everybody, deserve a second chance?"

"You've already used three of your 'second chances' Oberon" I said in a cross voice "You aren't deserving of another one. Besides, you made all of my friends' lives a living hell and even ditched Fluttershy because why? You we're done experimenting on her."

"But this is a whole new world, Midnight" Oberon said "If you don't want to forgive me, than that's completely fine. But at the very least accept my advice, hmm?"

I stopped walking. Many thoughts traveled through my head at that very moment. Should I trust him or ignore him. I needed to teach Iron a lesson, but I also needed advice on how to use a sword. Finally, the answer I needed entered my brain.

"N-No" I said surprisingly calmly "I'll find someone else to help me. You can go now."

"If that's what you wish" he said before fading away out of my subconscious. He left me asking questions though. Why did he want to help me? Why was he so intent on helping me? One way or another, I was going to find out.

XXXXXX

?'s P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Have you found him yet?" asked a voice on my com system.

"Affirmative" I replied "I've already begun to follow him as well."

"Excellent" said the voice "Make sure that no matter what happens, he doesn't win the sword. I am authorizing your usage of EXP-086, codename: Electro Blade."

"Understood" I replied "When should I fully engage him?"

"I promise you, you will know when the time comes" the voice said "But please, don't kill him. That is a direct order. Understood, Rage Quit?"

"Understood" I confirmed the voice's orders "Signing off."

XXXXXX

O_O

Um... okay...

Hey y'all, SuperKamek here! So I was re-reading my story and I remembered, hey; isn't season five coming out soon? Then I realised something. My stories are going to be out of date like the rest of them! Oh well, it was inevitable after all. Plus, I REALLY can't wait for the next season! Seriously, I have never been so hyped for anything in my entire life! Well, except maybe for ORAS (Omega Ruby + Alpha Sapphire).

IronLightning117, if you're worried about what direction your OC is going down, send me a PM and I'll explain everything to you. Those of you who AREN'T IronLighting117, you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store.

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!

Man, all these chapters are at least 2000 words long. Might have to condense one eventually...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

My first night at Canterlot High School. Rage Quit and I had no place to stay so I asked Scootaloo if we could stay with her for the time being. She had no problem with that so long as neither of us snored.

I lied on my bed, still awake with the thought of the swordplay competition dancing around in my head. Would I be able to beat Iron? Would I be able to show him friendship and its strengths? My thoughts were interrupted by Oberon beginning to speak with me.

"Still no deal?" he asked slyly.

"Look," I began "there is no way in all of Equestria, or whatever this world is called here, that I'm agreeing to whatever you have planned. I've seen the way you work, so yeah; no deal."

"Oh but Midnight," Oberon smiled "soon you'll see that you'll need my help whether or not you want it or not."

"I'd like to see that" I scoffed.

"I know things that you never even thought imaginable" Oberon said "Things you wouldn't believe. All I'm saying is you need to give me a winning chance here, champ! I can help you win the competition."

"Is that so?" I asked "Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Midnight, who are you talking to?" Scootaloo asked as she groggily walked into my room.

"Um... no one?" I answered her.

"Late night rambling?" Scootaloo asked "Heh, okay. I understand. Used to do that myself when I was younger. Anyway, g'night!"

"Yeah, goodnight..." I said as Scootaloo exited my makeshift room, then I began to speak to Oberon again "*sigh*... now look what you've done. You've nearly made me look like a fool in front of Scoots."

"I try my best..." chuckled Oberon "Well, I'll let you decide what you want. All I'm saying is that you'll have a much better time in the competition if you choose to use my advice..."

And with that, he disappeared from my mind, more than likely going to show up later.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse..." I said. Just as I finished my sentence, I heard a sound coming from the main room of the caretakers' office. I slowly got myself out of bed and looked to see who was there.

"Hello?" I quietly asked the noise "Is anyone there?"

Nothing for a few seconds.

"Hey, I know you're there" I said "Show yourself."

Still nothing. Looking around, I saw a sword on the wall with a red hilt and a flame symbol on the lower half of the blade section. Without a second thought, I took the sword off the wall and headed outside into the corridor only lit by the moonlight.

"Look, whoever's there, I'm armed!" I shouted at the thing that made a sound "I'm not afraid to use it!"

"But the question is, are you skilled?" asked a strangely familiar voice. I turned around and saw a man about Rage Quit's age with light blue skin and brown hair with a red streak down the middle. He wore what I could only describe as grey armour and had a sword in his right hand. A bandana was tied over his left eye.

"Rage Quit?" I asked "Is that you?"

"I am not the Rage Quit of your world, if that is what you are asking" the man said "However, I am the Rage Quit of this world. I am EXP-001, codename: Blade." He moved into an attack position "I am here to make sure you do not win the events that shall transpire tomorrow."

"The swordplay competition is tomorrow?" I thought to myself "Oh man! I need some serious training... Wait. Maybe..."

"Hey" I got Blade's attention "I don't know who you think you are, but I need to win that competition. I need to teach Iron Lighting a lesson. And you, my good sir, are getting in my way."

"I brought this sword for emergency purposes only" Blade said "However, it would seem I need to use it after all."

"Ugh... what's going on out here?" Scootaloo asked us as she exited the caretakers' office "Huh? Is that my flame sword?"

"Um... no?" I sheepishly answered her.

"EXP-085?" Blade asked "Where did you acquire that sword?"

"Um... internet?" Scootaloo said with a bit of fear in her eyes "Look Midnight, I don't like this guy. Use that sword to your heart's content!"

"The child does not even know how to fight" Blade said "I suppose it is all the more easier for me to defeat you."

"Oh don't worry" I said "I think I've had my fair share of fighting in my life. In fact, this whole scenario seems extraordinarily familiar..."

"If you wish to fight me, you cannot be reminiscing about the past" Blade told me before he went back into a fighting stance and a shield-like thing came over his eyes "Come on!"

"Okay..." I said, getting myself into a fighting stance "Let's dance!"

(Please play 'The Only Thing I Know for Real [Instrumental]' from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

"Quick Midnight!" Scootaloo exclaimed "Use the [Z] button to lock onto Blade, then press (A) to attack!"

"What?" I asked her; but before she could answer me, Blade swung his sword right at me, nearly chopping my arms clean off "Whoa! Hey, I'm trying to have a talk with Scoots over here!"

"You cannot speak to others when engaged in combat" Blade spoke "Now fight me!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." sighed "Let's go!" I began to run toward Blade with my sword in hand and slash away at him. However, he was able dodge and block every single one of my swings.

"Is that all you have for me?" asked Blade "Surely one who has both battled and defeated giant foes can fare against me, correct?"

"Midnight..." I heard the familiar voice of Oberon in my head "Counterattack his attack when he swings, then go in for the kill..."

I was about to yell at Oberon again, but now wasn't the time. Instead I decided it was best to just follow his instructions and block this world's Rage Quit's attacks. As Blade came up to me and slashed his sword down on me, I swung my sword upward and knocked him back. Without hesitation, I began to attack Blade's body with much success and little resistance coming from him, until of course he blocked one of my attacks, ending the combo.

"Impressive" praised Blade "For one with a new body, you have adapted into it well. For that, I commend you. However, I am still tasked with the mission of stopping you from winning that competition!" he pointed his sword at me again.

"If you're not done, then I'm not done!" I said "Come on!"

As soon as I finished that sentence, Blade charged straight at me and slashed at me in a downward diagonal movement. I dodged, but the blade left a scar on my left cheek that would be there for the rest of my life. I stopped moving to check my face for the scar.

"Ah... damn..." I said "That never gonna go away. So how's about we finish this?"

"Enough" shouted Blade "Fight me and fall to the power of EXP-086!" his sword began to spark a bit until the sparks became a full-on electrical current. Once again, he pointed his now amped up sword straight at me.

"Hey Scoots?" I asked the woman beside me as I fended off Blade as best I could with dodging and blocking "This guy said your sword is called EXP-085, right?"

"I think that's what he said, yeah" Scootaloo replied "Why?"

"Maybe it has its own power up thing" I said "Just like... *gasp*! My Energy Bursts!"

I closed my eyes and wished for my Red Streak power to be converted into the sword. The sword began to feel a little warm as I did so. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the sword had become fiery and fierce.

"Oh man!" I said with a grin "Now we're talking! Okay you lame excuse for a friend doppelganger; time for you to be beaten down!"

"At last, the challenge arrives!" Blade said as he got back into battle position. Before he could even attack, I lunged straight at him and slashed at him with all my strength. The sword I wielded was given extraordinary power, so I didn't put it to waste. However, this world's Rage Quit managed to block another one of my attacks and knock me back a little bit. Blade was about to attack again when we all heard a ringing noise coming from his body.

"Rage Quit, you're life metre is looking dangerously low" a female voice said "Abort mission and return to base for upgrades and recharge."

"Acknowledged" Blade nodded before he sheathed his sword and turned to me "We are not finished here. In fact, you could say this is only the beginning."

And with that being said, Blade vanished like a ninja.

(You can stop the music now)

"And who exactly was he?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to see that Rage Quit, the real Rage Quit, had seen a bit of my battle with Blade.

"That was you're human counterpart" I explained "If he's here, that must mean that I'm around here too. We need to be extra super duper special careful!"

"Understood" Rage Quit bowed "For now though, I think we all need some shuteye, wouldn't you agreed?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I smiled and nodded before I entered the caretakers' office once again "Well, goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight!" both Scootaloo and Rage Quit said at roughly around the same time. As I lay down on my bed, Oberon contacted me again.

"Still thinking about that offer I gave you?" he asked slyly "You wouldn't have beaten him if you hadn't had trusted me. You can at least admit that, right?"

"I can, but I'm still thinking about the answer" I answered Oberon "Look, I don't want you in my head right now, okay? Could you please, of jeez I dunno, leave?"

"Fine, fine, I'm going..." Oberon said "Stupid humans. Always so stubborn..."

He left for the entire night. Thank god. I could sleep peacefully again, or at the very least, for this night exclusively. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As I slept, questions kept appearing in my head. Who was Blade working for? How did he become like this? Why does Oberon seem so intent on helping me? Why does Blade want me to not win the competition?

And why, oh why, oh why did the voice on the other end of Blade's com system sound like my mother's?

XXXXXX

Finally, a shorter chapter! Even though not by much but, eh...

Hey, we all need one once in a while. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer since the competition is beginning tomorrow. So, while you still can, and while I'm still making the chapters, is there anyone out there who wants to have their OC in the tournament? Rules are the only OCs found in the review section are valid (with the exception of StumbleDore who gave me his OC idea before this chapter came out).

As for the tournament itself, well, let's just say it won't be an arena exclusive Battle Royale. More details when the next chapter comes out.

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

My eyes shot open at the sound of the alarm clock buzzing next to me on a wooden table. A smile appeared on my face as I stretched the legs my hands were attached to and hopped out of bed. In the main part of the caretakers' office, I saw and smelled that Scootaloo, who was wearing nothing but black pants and something that went over her chest where two decently sized... things were, had begun to cook scrambled eggs for all three of us.

"Hey, Midnight" she said as she turned to see me for a quick second before needing to pay attention to the eggs she was making "Good to see you're up and early. So, you excited for the competition today?"

"Am I ever!" I said ecstatically "I can't wait to teach Iron a thing or two about friends when I finally have the chance to speak with him."

"That's all you want to do in the tournament?" asked Scootaloo as she finished the eggs and began to place them on three separate plates, all the while she had an eyebrow raised "That 'legendary sword' doesn't pipe your interests?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'll take the prize if need be" I said "But yes, my main 90% drive is to teach Iron Lighting a lesson."

"Well, okay then" Scootaloo said as she finished placing all of the eggs on the plates "Oh, I nearly forgot about the bacon!" she quickly went to the stove and began to take off what I could only describe as long, dark red strips of... something.

"Um... what's that?" I asked as I pointed at the 'bacon' the orange skinned woman was preparing.

"Don't tell me you've never seen bacon before" Scootaloo laughed "Then again, there is still the possibility... Well, bacon is a type of meat basically."

"Meat?" I asked nervously "What kind of monster eats meat?"

"Ah, I'm guessing you're a vegetarian" Scootaloo nodded in understanding "No harm done, no harm done. I just won't give you any bacon then. All the more for those who want, I suppose."

"Good morning, everyone" Rage Quit stretched as he came out of his room, wearing nothing but black shorts and a black t-shirt "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs!" Scootaloo said, placing bacon on my partner's plate next to his eggs "You should thank me; I used all the breakfast food I had left to make this for you two. Now I'll have to go out today to get some more stuff. Anyway, dig in."

"Thank you" I said as the purple haired woman gave me a plate with only eggs on it.

"Eggs are still technically meat" she teased me as she went to place Rage Quit's plate on the table.

"So," Rage Quit said as he sat down and was served his meal "today is the competition, correct? You have limited training in using a sword, however."

"So?" I chuckled a bit as I smirked "I beat this world's version of you last night, didn't I?"

"That match was forfeited" my partner said "You didn't technically win."

"Win, shmin" I said "Did you see how fast that guy moved? He could outrun Rainbow Dash by a mile! I say that if I managed to live that long, that definitely means something."

"Wait, you know Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo said as she dropped her fork with food on it just as she was about to place it in her mouth "THE Rainbow Dash? World soccer star and rock star? Oh man... I envy her immensely!"

"You don't say" I smiled thinking about the Scootaloo of our world whilst eating my eggs "Anyway, no; I don't know her personally. I was just using her as a reference."

"Ah, okay" said a slightly disappointed Scootaloo "Well, better eat your eggs fast! Last minute tournament registration begins in an hour or so."

"We have plenty of time" Rage Quit said before he looked at me with an eyebrow raised "Plenty of time to hone Midnight's skills with a blade."

"Rage Quit, I-" I was interrupted by Rage Quit.

"No I's or buts" he said "Whilst you two were sleeping, I looked at the roster for all the competitors. There are some fierce ones, like one who wields something known as an Energy Sword, and even one who carries a double-bladed sword."

"Doesn't sound too bad..." I said shrugging all of my partner's words.

"The point is, Midnight," he began again "these people are far more skilled than you since, more than likely, one of them has done nothing but train their entire life. I have no doubt in your skill, but all I'm saying is that you should go in for some training."

"Um, if you boys don't mind me intruding," Scootaloo spoke up, getting out attention "that fire sword thing I had wasn't just for show. I actually did use it to defend myself when the rare robber tried to get into the school. I could teach Midnight how to use a sword."

"Good idea" Rage Quit nodded "But first, let us enjoy this meal. I'm famished after that long night."

"Mmmm... me too..." I sniffed some of the delicious-smelling eggs laid out in front of me.

XXXXXX

Within ten minutes later, we had finished our breakfast and headed out to the rather large gym of the school. It was still only seven in the morning, so no one was here yet. However, we only had half-an-hour before it did, so we needed to do this quickly. I brought along the flame sword and it's sheath and put it like a backpack.

"Okay, Midnight" Scootaloo, who was now in her janitor's outfit, clapped her hands together "First, I want you to attack me."

"I'm sorry?" I said after I looked around the room in confusion "You want me to do what?"

"Go on, don't be shy" the purple haired woman urged me "C'mon, attack me! I promise you won't hurt me."

"Well... if you say so..." I said as I unsheathed my sword and proceeded to swing it at the caretaker. Out of nowhere, she blocked it with a wooden sword that looked polished and recently cleaned.

"How in the..." I said before she threw me off and did an uppercut motion, which I thankfully was able to block.

"Never let yourself get distracted" she said "You can't always guarantee that your foe will reveal their weapon the second they meet you. They might do a bit of cheesy dialogue first. Nonetheless, you must always be prepared."

"Got it" I said.

"Next lesson, attack me" Scootaloo said as she slowly spun her sword around.

"I don't like where this is going..." I said before I prepared myself and charged straight at her. When I got to her, I swung at her in a downward diagonal movement. Instead of blocking my attack, Scoots slashed in an upward diagonal movement, hitting my blade and sending it flying towards a wall.

"Next lesson is how to disarm a weapon" Scootaloo said "Now in this case, the simplest form of disarming is to slash in the 90 degree angle opposite of where your opponent's sword is swinging. Of course, different people use different techniques in order to prevent the disarming of their weapon. Just know that for every sword and swordsman, there is a weak spot for disarming."

"Okay, I think I get it" I said "Next lesson?"

"Final lesson you need to know" Scootaloo said "Like before, attack me."

I ran over to retrieve my sword and then ran back to face her once again. I charged straight at her with all the force I had and slashed sideways. To my surprise, Scootaloo jumped up and over me before landing behind me and pointing her sword at my neck.

"Final lesson is jumping" explained Scootaloo "Jumping over your foes is a great way to deal damage to them quickly. Note that not all opponents are weak in their back, and some are even immune any attack aimed at their back."

"Understood" I nodded before I sheathed my sword behind me.

"This was a surprisingly quick lesson" Scootaloo said "So, um, what do you guys want to do while we wait for registration to open?"

"We could tell stories" Rage Quit said.

"We could sing a song?" I suggested "No, on second thought, my mother already does a bit too much of that. Wouldn't want any... interesting vibes from her go into me."

"Why don't we try to sign you up early?" asked Scootaloo.

"Wait, for real?" I wanted to hear her confirmation.

"I work here, don't I?" Scoots asked with a smug grin "I'm sure I could pull a few strings or something like that."

"Thanks Scoots" I smiled "Now, where's the registration at?

XXXXXX

We reached the registration booth outside the school where everyone was still getting ready for everyone else to come to school. There were several booths with toys and prizes to be won. There was even a bouncy castle or two. Eventually, we found the registration booth where guess who worked there at the present time.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Bubblegum's human counterpart greeted. She had the same skin and hair as my Bubblegum, but was wearing a poofy sky blue dress with a pink ribbon wrapped around the waistline. She wore orange flip-flops and a dark pink hairclip in her poofy pink hair.

"Hey" I said to who I presumed was Bubblegum "I was looking for the swordplay tournament registration. Is this it?"

"You bet Granny Pie's old cake recipe it is!" Bubblegum said ecstatically "Anyway, my name's Bubblegum! What's yours?"

"Midnight" I brought out one of my hands to shake with Bubblegum's as I introduced myself "This is my partner Rage Quit and my teacher Scootaloo."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Bubblegum shook my hand in extraordinarily quickly, but she soon let it go "So, you guys wanna enter into the tournament? Sure can do! I'll add your name to the list. Just give me a moment~!" she quickly brought out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

"Huh. Well that was easy" I said.

"Okay, you're all set up!" Bubblegum said happily "Unfortunately, since you signed up late you'll be in the lowest of the lowest ranks in the competition. Although, that doesn't really mean much when it comes to a pro tournament!"

"P-Pro?" I questioned nervously.

"Um, cha!" Bubblegum laughed a bit "This is a competition for pros! I'm sure you'll do your best though!"

"Um, yeah" I said before Bubblegum merrily skipped somewhere else.

"Sorry I didn't tell you there bud" Scootaloo said "But you're right; you fended off that Cyborg Ninja looking dude without any experience! I pretty sure that you'll at least get to rank two."

"At least?" I asked.

"Well, Iron Lightning has never lost a single tournament ever since he came to this school, so..." Scootaloo put her hands behind her back and began to rock back and forth.

"I know, I know" I said "But I have a flame sword with me! I don't think anyone could top that!"

"Think again" Rage Quit said as he skimmed through the list of competitors "Take a look at this roster."

"Here, let me see that" I said before my partner gave it to me "Let's see... Nature Scythe, Ninja Blades... Long-Range Sniper Blade? What the heck is that?"

"I'm gonna guess it's both a gun AND a sword" Scootaloo suggested.

"So, am I screwed?" I asked with the straightest face I could muster.

"You aren't when you have us my your side" Rage Quit smirked a bit "We'll give you information during battles using... this" he reached into his pocket and showed me a strange-looking grey device with glowing purple lines over it that appeared to attach to one's head "This is a com device, much like the one this world's version of me used. It attaches itself to your head so you won't have to worry about it falling off."

"Hey, thanks bud!" I said as I grabbed the machine and placed it on my left ear, locking it in place. It hurt a little bit, but only for a split second.

"Using two I've crafted for Scootaloo and I," Rage Quit took out two more com devices with orange and blue glowing lines on them respectively "we will be able to talk to you even when we aren't around. It'll be a lot more convenient I can assure you."

"Well with that all said and done, I say we head on over to the gym" Scootaloo said "We'll be there early for the grand opening of the competition!"

"Exhilarating" I said sarcastically "Well, let's get a move on anyway."

"You don't sound excited" Scootaloo sounded a bit worried.

"Well, let's just say I've been to MANY events with talking and stuff" I remembered all the times my mother brought me to a formal royal event back in my world "I just kinda evolved to... never care about in my entire life ever again."

"Obviously you haven't gone to anyone of OUR school's assemblies" smiled the purple haired woman "C'mon, let's get front row seats!"

XXXXXX

An hour had passed of the three of us just sitting in the chairs of the gym. We talked, other people sat down in some chairs, we talked some more, I got bored, etcetera. However, at long last, the show had begun. The lights went out and smoke released itself onstage. From the smoke, a figure appeared. The figure stepped out of the mist to reveal herself as Principal Shimmer of Canterlot High School. A spotlight shone down on her.

"Greetings, one and all to the tenth annual swordplay competition!" Sunset said out to her audience "As you all know, the swordplay competition was first thought up by Vice Principal Luna ten years ago in order to show one's strength on the battlefield. Now since this is a very special year, I would like to show you all the prize for this year's winner; the legendary sword, Isu-Kamé!"

Everyone cheered as the prize came onstage for everyone to see.

"Now in proper CHS fashion, I would like to reveal to you the three-time CHS swordplay champion, and my son, Iron Lightning!"

Once more, everyone cheered as Iron stepped onto the stage.

"As CHS's proud champion," the gray haired young man began "I am here to call out the names of all competitors in the tournament. Rank ten: Midnight Sparkle. Rank nine: Bass Drop."

Time stood still the literal second I heard that name. My face went pale and all emotions but fear escaped my face. I was scared, through and through. I prayed to Celestia that she wouldn't find me attractive.

"Rank two: Arch Angel. And of course, Rank one: Iron Lightning. Thank you."

"Iron, would you be so kind as to show the freshmen of this year how the competition works?" Sunset asked her son.

"Of course" Iron smirked. A man brought him a wooden testing katana. Iron gently took it from his hands and smiled. The man came back with several fruits, consisting of an orange, a banana and a melon, in a bag and tossed them all up in the air. With impressive accuracy, he swung his katana and sliced all of the fruits in half, spraying juices all over the first, second and third rows, much to the people's dismay. They clapped for him nonetheless.

"Thank you, thank you" bowed Iron Lightning "Now back to you, mom."

"Thank you, Iron" Ms. Shimmer came up on stage again "Now for the admittedly most boring part of this presentation. The rules."

Everyone groaned.

"Hey, hey, it's all good" Sunset calmed the audience down "Now, rules are like last year; ranking battles can take place during any time after school. All gun weapons will be refitted with tranquilizer darts instead of bullets and all sword users please note that killing is not allowed. By all means you can do a flashy finisher though. All ranked battlers will receive a necklace for them to carry around with their rank number on it. Should one beat a ranked battler, both people must trade necklaces. Whoever stays champion until the end of two weeks will be this year's winner!"

The crowd cheered in excitement. I had to admit, I was pretty pumped up too. Then the thought of seeing that crazy mare again, or woman in this world I suppose, sent shivers down my spine. Well, I would have to fight her eventually.

"This concludes the assembly!" Sunset Shimmer waved farewell "I hope you all have a wonderful day!"

And with that, more smoke appeared onstage and the Principal disappeared within it. The lights went back on soon afterward.

"Well, I guess this means I better get to training again" I said. Just then, a letter fell on my lap before I could get up. It was your standard everyday envelope, only it had a heart sticker closing it. Scootaloo and Rage Quit shifted seats to see what I had just received. Hesitantly, I opened it up.

"_Dear Rank Ten,_" I began reading the letter "_I think your pretty cute... So cute I want to snuggle you until you die_- yeah, this is Bass Drop, isn't it?"

"Keep reading!" urged Scootaloo.

"*sigh*... fine" I rolled my eyes before continuing to read the letter "_Anyway, I challenge you to a showdown in the school's music room after school. DON'T try to sneak your way out of it, because I WILL hunt you down. Love, Rank nine, Bass Drop. PS, I love you._"

"Well, crap" I said as I put down the letter and stared out into space "Now what do I do?"

"Only one thing to do" Scootaloo said "And that's to rise up the ranks!"

XXXXXX

Holy mother of Notch! This is a three-thousand word chapter! My hands are tired, not just from typing this thing, but from also doing my homework at the same time. Thanks Mrs. S! I'm just kidding, please stay beautiful.

I forgot to mention that you should also put down what you want your weapon in the tournament to be. If you want me to think of one by myself, go right ahead! But if not, put a review down to tell me.

There's still time to give me an OC request! Don't be shy now! And hey, to all those guests out there reading this sentence right this very second, you can add an OC request too!

Next chapter: Bass Drop battle! Finally after all that time, Midnight can have his revenge(ance)!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

OC request box is CLOSED! Thank you one and all for the requests, and I hope to write them all soon. As for now, Bass Drop battle! Also, I've changed the rules a bit; the one week to win has become two.

XXXXXX

Scootaloo, Rage Quit and I walked down the hallways of the school pondering on what to do next. In Rage Quit's right hand was a list of all the competitors. We checked it several time and nothing changed; Bass Drop was on there. But what worried me more was her weapon of choice.

"Who even carries around a hammer anyway?!" I questioned "Oh but not just a hammer; a hammer with speakers on the hammer part to 'up the beat'! Even in this world, I can't believe her..."

"This world?" asked Scootaloo "What are you, like an alien or something?"

"Um... no?" I slapped myself across the face in my head "It was just a... metaphor! Yeah, that's what it was."

"Oh" Scootaloo said "Well, okay then."

I took a huge sigh in my mind.

"So how do you plan we tackle this?" asked Rage Quit.

Before I could answer him, someone bumped into me as we all turned a corner. Low and behold, it was none other than this world's version of my best friend. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday. The books he had in his hands fell when we bumped into each other.

"Oh hey, I remember you!" Blitz said as he recalled all memory of me "You're that guy that wanted to talk to me yesterday!"

"Yeah, that's me" I said as I looked at the mess I had caused "Sorry about the mess."

"Hey, no problem" Blitz said as he began to pick up all of his books "So, I'm here now, aren't I? What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well, um..."

"Did you forget?"

"No, I just wanted to say hi" I said.

"Oh, well, okay then" Blitz said "Hey, aren't you in the tournament? Who are you going up against first?"

"Bass Drop" I said as I began to help Blitz pick up all of his stuff "Know her?"

Blitz stopped picking up all of his stuff and stared at me with an expression of pure fear. Something told me he had to deal with her before I got here. Something also told me that this world's version of Vinyl Scratch wasn't a responsible parent either.

"Do I know her?" Blitz said in a voice that scared me a little bit "She has been chasing after me for my entire life even to this day! She threatens to kill me every to 'prove her love' or something like that. I already have a girlfriend!"

"You already have a girlfriend?" I asked as I finished cleaning up the mess I created when I bumped into the human version of Blitz "Who?"

"Her name is Bubblegum" he said "Surely you've met her by now, right?"

"You... her... together?" I questioned "I... you... them... they... what?"

"You seem surprised" Blitz said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that" I apologised.

"Anyway, I hope you beat her" Blitz nodded and smirked "After all she's done to me she deserves it. Wait, don't tell me-"

"That she's got a crush on me now?" I finished his sentence "Yeah, she does. You don't have to worry though."

"Why not?" Blitz asked, curious as to what my answer may be.

"Let's just say I had to deal with someone much like her" I smiled "Alright, see you later bud!"

"Take care!" Blitz shook my hand with the hand that wasn't holding all his books. I shook it back before he walked off to whatever class he had next.

"So are you ready?" Scootaloo asked me "From what I hear, she's gonna be tough."

"Heh, please" I said "I've survived someone like that who tried to kill me with a laser cannon!"

"You're lying" Scootaloo smiled as she lightly punched me in the arm "Either way, I guess you are ready. Just remember this is a PRO tournament, and I'm not paying for any injuries that you may get on your travels."

"Heh, okay" I laughed "But since I don't go to this school, what am I going to do?"

"You could always take classes" Rage Quit suggested "It would help you blend in much better."

"Yeah, but the readers wouldn't like reading classes!" said Bubblegum as she literally came out of nowhere.

"What the-?!" everyone but our new visitor shouted.

"Hey you guys!" the poofy haired young girl bounced up and down "Whatcha doing?"

"Bubblegum?" Rage Quit asked in a surprisingly calm voice "When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time, silly" she giggled "So, Midnight here is going up against Bass Drop? Oooo... tough luck. Oh well, I'm sure that you'll beat her with your fiery sword thing!" she pointed at the sword in its sheath on my back.

"Wait, how did you..." I began.

"Know?" Bubblegum finished my sentence with a smile "I overheard you training in the gym earlier. I didn't know who you were though, cause that would be cray-zee! Y'know what I mean? Of course I didn't stalk you either, cause that would be cray-zee to! *giggle*!"

"Um... okay..." I said "We're going now..."

"Wait, I just remembered why I came up to you guys" Bubblegum slapped her forehead with a smile "I know Bass Drop's preferred way of attack!"

"Oh?" Rage Quit wondered "Well, let's hear it then."

"Okay, so, like, when she slams her hammer down on the ground," Bubblegum began "a sound shockwave happens and can actually hurt you! Jump over these shockwaves to avoid them. Also, her hammer can turn into a axe when going in for melee combat. She's fast, so don't let that big old axe fool you!"

"Interesting advice" Scootaloo said "Well, thanks... Bubblegum was it?"

"Yep-a-rooney!" the human version of my bubbly friend ecstatically said "That's me! The one and only Bubblegum Jeane Pie, daughter of Pinkamena Diane Pie, who's the daughter of Clyde Pie, who's the son of Pac Pie, who's the son of..."

"Okay, okay, I think I get it" nervously laughed Scootaloo "Well, we better be on our way. Since Midnight doesn't TECHNICALLY go to this school, I'll have a lot more time training him for later today."

"Got it" I nodded "Well, lead the way!"

XXXXXX

"...Slash! Block! Slash! Block!" Scootaloo shouted as I continued to hit a training dummy with my deactivated flame sword in the gymnasium. Rage Quit had left us to go and perform his duties as the new caretaker.

"Slash! Block! Slash! Block! Now, finish it!"

I leapt up into the air, activated the flame of my blade and slashed the dummy straight down the middle, splitting it apart in an explosion of feathers and sand.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo clapped her hands "Now do it again!"

"What?" I asked "But I already did it twenty-four times."

"Practice makes perfect" Scootaloo smiled "Now let's do it again!"

"*sigh*... fine" I rolled my eyes.

As Scootaloo was bringing out the next dummy, we both heard an extremely loud booming sound coming from outside the gym. The funny thing was, it didn't come from an explosion. It came from what one would call 'wubs'.

"You don't think...?" I began with a look of fear on my face.

"When it comes to her, yes I do think" Scootaloo said also with a look of fear in her eyes. We both looked at each other for a split second before running in the opposite direction of the explosion. We didn't get far as the doors locked before we could get out.

"No" I said as I struggled with the door "No, no, no, no, NOOOO! You can't be locked! I don't want to die young!" then my voice went into a whisper "And now, I don't have my magic, so whatever she has planned, I'm more than likely going to die today."

"Midnight, now's not the time to mumble" Scootaloo said as she tapped my back "She's right over there!"

I turned around slowly and saw a teenage girl with light blue skin and red and yellow wavy hair. She wore a sweatshirt with a purple strappy thing underneath it. She also wore blue jeans and bright red shoes. She had her mother's glasses like in my world still concealing her eyes. She was like my Bass Drop in every way save for two things. One, she was human. Two, she had a large purple hammer with speakers on the hitting part. Around her neck was a necklace that had the number nine on it.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" she squealed "You're even more handsome in person than when I saw you at the assembly! EEEEK! I love you so much! And to prove my love for you, I'm gonna defeat you in battle!"

"So your not going to kill me?" I asked.

"Kill you?" the crazy girl asked "Don't worry, I would never kill you... in public."

"Sweet Celestia, she's just like the other one..." I said quietly so no one would hear me.

"Now, prepare to be defeated by the one and only daughter of the great DJ Pon3, the queen of wubs herself, Bass Drop!" she spun around her hammer a bit before pointing it right at us "It wubbin' time!"

"Y'know, I've actually been looking forward to this" I said as I prepared my now deactivated sword "Perhaps for a little longer than you'd expect! Let's go!"

(Please play 'Grand Doomer Battle' from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. It fits Bass Drop, just trust me)

Bass Drop began the battle by smashing her hammer down onto the ground and causing a shockwave that I managed to dodge by leaping into the air, but caught Scootaloo. It stunned her into a blackout. While I was concerned for her, I needed to focus on Bass Drop. However, thanks to Scootaloo's sacrifice, I now know to avoid the shockwaves with my life.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your completely insane?" I asked as I swung my sword right at her, in which her response was not a block, but a whack to the face by her hammer which sent me flying into a wall and causing me to drop my sword.

"Only you, my love!" she smiled as she looked at me splattered across the wall. I slowly slipped off it and rushed to go and retrieve my sword. However, Bass Drop smashed her hammer right in front of me, halting my run.

"You wouldn't want to make this battle unfair with that big sword of yours, would you?" she bit her lower lip as she smiled. I understood exactly what she referenced to, unfortunately. No time to think of that now; I need to get my sword back!

I rushed around Bass Drop's hammer and once again ran toward the sword now strewn across the floor. All my insane lover did was smile and open up a compartment in her hammer which revealed three missiles concealed within it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I said as I looked back at the light blue psychopath all the while still running to my sword. I finally got to it and, without hesitation, picked it up to confront my opponent once again. However, it was too late. The missiles had already been fired and were headed straight for me. Thinking fast, I hoped over the missiles as they went under me and exploded behind me, making a huge hole in the left wall. Nonetheless, I faced Bass went back into my ready stance.

"Hmm..." the yellow and red haired girl smiled "I like a man who doesn't give up. Now I love you even more!"

"I suddenly have this horrible feeling that I probably should've let myself get hit by those missiles..." I sighed while retaining my pose. Before I could even react, Bass Drop flicked a button on her hammer and smashed it down into the ground, creating another shockwave that was significantly faster than the one that got Scootaloo. Fortunately, I hopped onto what was left of the wall behind me, bounced off it and swung my sword right down onto the psychotic female. To my surprise, I actually hit her square on the head and landed behind her. Also to my surprise, she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Hmm? Did a bug land on my head?" she asked as she looked around the room curiously.

"What?" I asked "Are you made of iron or something? Do you have, like, powers or something?"

"No" she replied simply "But I AM using the power of love!"

"Oh jeez..." I slapped my forehead.

"Now face the power of love, baby!" Bass Drop shouted as she charged straight for me with the full intent of knocking me out with her hammer. I decided it was time to activate the flame of my sword. I did so just in time as Bass, with a huge smile upon her face, swung her hammer right at me, which I managed to block.

"Huh?" wondered Bass Drop "How is your sword thingy all fiery now?"

I didn't answer her. Or, perhaps I did, just not in the way you'd expect. My answer to her question was knocking her back and expertly slicing the hammer's hitting part diagonally. Next, I cut the long handle in half, making it useless.

"Uh oh..." was all the girl could say as she dropped her now broken hammer. I charged straight at her and slashed with everything I had. After the final slash, I jumped into the air and kicked her square in the head, knocking her out.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" I said at her unconscious body.

(You can stop the music now)

"Ugh... what happened?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned around to see that Scootaloo had awakened from her unconscious state. I immediately helped her up and brushed off the dust she got from lying on the floor.

"You were knocked out by Bass Drop" I explained "She's out cold now though."

"Ah, that's good" Scoots said as she held her head with her hand "Ugh... my head hurts..."

"Try to rest a bit, okay?" I suggested "As for Bass Drop..." I looked over at the sleeping girl and walked over to her. I saw the necklace around her neck with the nine on it and gently removed it from her body and put it around my own neck. I then lifted her up and began to bring her to the nurse's office.

"After all she's done?" asked Scootaloo.

"No matter what they've done in their life, a person is still a person" I told the purple haired woman "Even if she tried to kill me, she's still a living, breathing entity on this planet. Although I can say this; you don't know how long I was looking forward to doing that."

"Heh, alright then" Scootaloo chuckled. As we exited out of the now unlocked doors, I turned to my right and saw a young girl in the halls facing the other way from me. She had white and blue braided hair and ash grey skin. She wore a dark red turtleneck and black slacks along with black shoes. I decided to try and talk with her.

"Excuse me" I began, getting her attention. She gasped lightly and turned around to see me holding Bass Drop in my hands.

"Yes, um, do you know where the nurse's office is?" I asked her. She said nothing. Instead, she just hugged herself, turned around and walked away.

"Um... okay?" I said "I wonder who she was..."

"I don't know if it matters" Scootaloo said as she came up beside me "C'mon, Bass Drop here is slightly more important than some random girl wandering the halls of CHS."

"I guess your right..." I said, slightly sceptical about girl "Well, let's get going."

XXXXXX

?'s P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Why was he talking to me?" I asked myself "Did he want to hurt me? Bully me? Take my lunch money? I can never be too careful around this place. Why, the thought of bullies makes me... makes me..." I began to feel angry, but I calmed myself down "In and out, in and out..."

I continued to walk down the halls when I turned a corner and saw three boys with grey skin, black tomahawk hair and piercing blue eyes. Each wore a dark black vest, a pair of black jeans and chains all over their body.

"Why hello there, missy" one of them said "Fancy seeing you here."

"No, please, not today..." I said as I began to walk the other way. However, the bullies had other plans it would seem as they came out in front of me with angry faces.

"Hey, we was talking to you!" another one of them said in an angry tone "We don't know who you are, but I don't think we like that attitude of yours. And just for that, I think a proper beating is in order, don't you think?"

"I... I..."

"And how about a suspension as well, hmm?" said an unfamiliar female voice from behind the bullies. We all looked to see a very light blue girl with mint and pink coloured hair crossing her arms. She wore a grey vest with a design of two crossed pencils on it, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it and black pants with red high-heels. She had wore glasses and had a pencil rested on her left ear.

"Y-You!" said one of the bullies in a surprised tone.

"Let's get outta here!" said another one. They all nodded and ran off to who knows where. The girl then came up to me and began to speak to me.

"And you are?" she asked in a calm and collected voice. I stood silent though.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" she asked "Well, just know that you won't have to deal with those three in particular. My name is Mint Writer, if you wanted to know."

"M-My name..." I began as I looked down at the ground and then back Mint "My name is... Penny..."

XXXXXX

YOU ARE WELCOME! YOU ARE ALL SO WELCOME! WTHeckamiwatching and decode9, your wishes have been granted! Now time to see all the slash fanfictions others made from this chapter...

Now nobody spoil anything in the review section, or I'll find you.

I truly hope that I you've all been enjoying this so far, cause I know I have! I look forward to the end with more and more plot twists and epic final battles!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Scootaloo and I overlooked the sleeping Bass Drop in the medical room. She slept so soundly, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was her. As we watched her, a nurse came into the same room holding a clipboard in her right hand. She had snow white skin and pink hair, and wore a standard nurse's uniform that was a medium-sized white dress with buttons and pockets all over it. In addition, she wore a white nurse's hat and bright red high-heeled shoes.

"Report just came back with her condition" the nurse said "The patient will be fine, but won't wake up for at least a week or two. I couldn't imagine what she was doing that got her into this situation."

I began a small, sheepish smile from the knowledge of what caused her blackout.

"Anyway, I'll leave her in the care of my son" the nurse nodded before she turned and called to someone "Mark! You're up!"

"Yes, ma-ma!" we heard a male voice call back. The one named 'Mark' was an ash grey human with black hair. He wore a long white doctor's coat and white gloves, along with black shoes and glasses. For some weird and interesting reason, I felt extremely nervous around this young man.

"As for you two, visiting hours are over" the nurse turned her direction back to us "I would request that you leave. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you" Scoots and I said at the same time before we left. As we walked down the halls, I asked my female partner an odd question.

"Do you think that guys seemed a little... off?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo questioned me.

"Well, I just feel as if he'll put a drill in my chest and crack open my rib cage" I told her "Then, he'll think my stomach is a 'bag of vile', and throw it away."

"Um... okay?" said a slightly confused Scootaloo "I will admit that he seemed a bit off, but I'm sure he had plenty of simulations before he got a job here."

"Maybe you're right..." I nodded "So, what now?"

"Well, we could head off to the library and read a bit" she suggested.

"Sounds good" I said with a smile "Alright, let's go!"

XXXXXX

The Canterlot High School library was HUGE! There were shelves lined with books everywhere. The books ranged from Drama to Science Fiction to even Fantasy and Romance. If my mother was here, she'd have a nerdgasm. Then again, she was here before, so she probably already did.

Scootaloo and I were rummaging through different novels and genres. We were in an aisle somewhere in the middle of the library. We found a few good ones which we talked about, and even a few bad ones we made fun of.

"Oh hey" Scootaloo said as she pulled out a rather popular book "Silverwing! Ever heard of it?"

"Of course I have!" I answered "It's my favourite book series! My mom introduced it to me when I was younger. Since then, I have Silverwing stuff plastered all over my bedroom wall. It's that good!"

"Well okay. I'll have to read it sometime" Scootaloo said as she put back the book and looked over some more books. Eventually, she found a really bad one.

"Oh god" Scootaloo smiled as she pulled the book out and showed it to me "Look, it's Twilight."

"Never again..." I said as I double facehoofed, er, palmed "I mean, how do Vampires sparkle in the sunlight anyway? No, bigger question; how does he not burn up?"

"That my friend is a mystery that shall forever BE a mystery" chuckled Scootaloo as she put the book back. I began to chuckle too from her statement. As we finished our laugh, we heard another, softer chuckle from the aisle behind us. We both turned to see the same young, ash grey skinned girl from earlier. As soon as she noticed us looking at her, she gasped slightly and began to quickly walk away.

"Quick, after her" I whispered. My partner nodded. We continued to follow the girl until eventually we were lead to a wooden table with an older girl about my age with very light blue skin with mint and pink hair. She looked neither happy nor sad. She merely looked... calm and collected. Scoots and I hid behind the shelf's end to hid ourselves from sight.

"Penny, how goes your search for your preferred books?" the older girl asked the shorter and clearly younger girl.

"I couldn't find what I wanted" the girl said "But I did see two people looking at me from behind a bookshelf. But that's only because I looked at them though." 

"If you're so timid about others looking and talking to you, why do you persist in looking at them?" the older girl asked.

"Perhaps I just become so lost from wanting friends that I don't even realize I'm doing it" the younger one suggested "I'll make more friends someday. Now all I have is you."

"I'm two years older than you" the older one said with a straight face, telling me she wasn't exactly the one for jokes "Nonetheless, I suppose since I did save you from those bullies, I am indeed your friend."

"Thank you, Mint" the younger girl smiled softly. This is when I decided to emerge from my hiding position.

"Hey, uh, do you two ladies mind if we sit down with you?" I asked the group of two. They looked at me oddly. The older girl didn't seem to have a problem with Scoots and I's arrival. However, the younger one looked slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, Penny" the older girl said trying to calm her friend down "They're not here to hurt us" she then turned to us "Now why do you wish to sit down here?"

"Well, I overheard that maybe she," I pointed at the younger girl "needed some friends. Naturally, we're the friendly sort of type and want to be friends with her."

"Y-You do?" the younger girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess we do" Scootaloo smirked kindly "Seriously; you seem like a cool kid. Nice to officially meet you after our run-in a little while ago. The name's Scootaloo, but you can just call me Scoots. I'm the caretaker of this school."

"My name's Midnight" I nodded "It's nice to meet you... um..."

"Penny" the young girl answered for me "Short for Pendragon Quill."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Penny" I smiled "I hope we can become fast friends!"

"Me too" Penny smiled "Oh, and this is Mint Writer if you were all wondering" she motioned to the older girl sitting with her at the table "She's the only friend I had until you two joined me. She's a little... bland..."

"I'm not bland" Mint explained in, again, a calm and collective voice "I merely hide my emotions to strike fear into an enemy's eyes. Hmm... that actually sounds interesting..." she pulled out the pencil on her ear and a notebook from her pocket and wrote something down.

"Mint is an author" Penny explained "She likes to take inspiration from her visual surroundings and vocal setting in order to create a story. At least, that is what I concluded from my research."

"Your research?" I asked "Are you a scientist?"

"I wish to be one when I grow up" the ash grey girl said "For now, I have to rely on my notes and surroundings to deem what is right or wrong. I DO have different research articles about different members of the swordplay tournament though!"

"Oh?" I questioned her "If it's not too much trouble, could I see a few of these articles?"

"Of course!" Penny nodded before she pulled out a notebook from her pocket and handed it to Scootaloo and I. We opened up the notebook and saw some extremely detailed bios of each and every one of the swordplay contenders, save for me. They went into full explanation about how they worked and what their strengths and weaknesses were. After skimming through it, I closed the book and handed back to its owner.

"That was very detailed, Penny" I said "Did you do this yourself?"

"Every word!" Penny nodded "I'll admit, I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to stuff like this. Maybe that's why I'm continuously bullied all the time..."

"...and done" Mint Writer spun her pencil around before putting it back on top of her ear. She placed the notebook back into her pocket.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing, Mint" Scootaloo said "Well this has been fun and all, but I think we gotta be going soon. Caretaker stuff and all that."

"I understand" Penny said "See you later then!"

"Bye!" I waved as Scoots and I began to walk away from them. As soon as we we're out of hearing range, Scootaloo asked me a question.

"Midnight, did you see how quickly that girl changed her attitude towards us?" she asked "Makes her seem a bit naïve, wouldn't you agree?"

"Scootaloo" I gave her a cross look "She's doesn't have many friends. I'm not sure how she would be able to gain social experience from NOT having friends. Besides, she seemed like the friendly sort. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so" Scootaloo said as she stopped walking and looked back at Penny, who was now talking to Mint with a smile on her face. I stopped and looked back as well with a smile on my face.

"So, what now?" I asked as I turned back to Scootaloo's direction.

"We could always train some more" she suggested.

"Or we could look up who our next opponent is" I said.

"And how do you suppose we'll-" was all she said before she remembered what I was talking about "Oh yeah. Well, I guess asking never hurt anyone."

We walked back to the table where Mint and Penny were still speaking with each other; probably talking about 'girl stuff'.

"Hey Penny..." I began "Do you know who Rank eight is in the tournament?"

"Of course I do" she said as she pulled out her notebook once again and flapped it in front of my face "But I guess I don't need this thing at the present time."

"Hmm?" I was curious "Why's that?"

"Because I'm Rank eight" Mint said almost completely devoid of emotion when she spoke.

"You?" I asked.

"What a twist, as Shyamalan would say" Scoots chuckled a bit.

"So what's your weapon?" I asked "A laser cannon? A harpoon? A hammer, for Cele- I mean, god's sake?"

"My weapon of choice is a sword" Mint told us. We all facepalmed, including Penny.

"What she means is that her weapon of choice is..." she opened her notebook again for reference "A diamond Rapier hardened for strength and non-floppiness. It has two modes: normal mode and rage mode. Rage mode can only be activated when the user him or herself has become enraged."

"Interesting..." I said "I be sure not to make Mint angry or anything."

"Lucky for you, that's not exactly the easiest thing to do" Mint said "However, know that in normal mode I'll still prove to be a worthy foe."

"Then when do you want to fight?" I asked.

"I'll send you an invitation when I want to cross swords with you" explained the mint haired girl "Until then, I'd best train if I were you. We wouldn't want the battle to end quickly, now would we?" for the first time since I've met her, she gave me a sly smile.

"No, I guess we wouldn't" I said nervously, though I didn't show it too much.

"I wish the best of luck to both of you!" Penny said.

"Penny, there you are" said a voice all too familiar. We all turned and saw Iron Lightning standing a few feet away from the table with his hands in his jacket pockets. While I wanted him to go away, something deep down in my heart told me he wasn't here for ill intent.

"Iron?" the young girl asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you had gone off to" he said "My mother was beginning to get a bit worried."

"Oh..." Penny hung her head only the slightest "Well, tell her I'm in the library with my new friends!"

"Your new... friends?" the grey boy asked "You have friends now? That's wonderful. But, did you have to make one with... him?" he pointed right at me.

"Hmm? Do you not like him?" Penny asked in a rather sad tone.

"No, I just... he..." Iron began "I... suppose I could... come to a truce with him..."

"Yay! Thanks, Iron!" Penny clapped cheerfully. Iron nodded with a smile before he looked back at me, his smile fading away. He gave me a stare that told me he still had something to settle with me later, but was okay with me being friends with Penny.

"Well, farewell you four" Iron said before he waved to us and began to walk off. We all proceeded to look at Penny curiously.

"Hmm? Are you all okay?" she asked.

"Why was Iron of all people asking where you were?" Scootaloo asked her.

"He seemed a bit too concerned for someone who likes to tick me off" I said.

"Well why wouldn't he act like that?" she smiled innocently "He IS my brother after all."

"He's your what?!" we all asked her at the same time.

XXXXXX

Does the plot thicken? No, not really. This chapter was kind of pointless. The ending was the only thing worth noting for later. Don't worry, this isn't a onetime 'surprise!' thing that's happening. This will hit the story hard later.

So were you all surprised? I'm guessing decode9 wasn't since he was the one who gave me the OC request. BTW, how am I doing on her? I usually get personalities right, so hopefully I'll make her a true character by the time the last chapter rolls around. Ah, listen to me; seven chapters in and I'm already talking about the ending. LOL!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"You're his sister?" I asked Penny, completely shocked at this new discovery.

"Yep" Penny said completely oblivious to why we were all so worried "Well, he's not my one-hundred percent brother. I was adopted by Sunset Shimmer when I was only five. He's a little overprotective, and..." her voice trailed off as her smile faded away a bit.

"And?" Scootaloo wanted her to continue explaining herself.

"And... he's... really been nice to me!" she finished as her smile came back.

"Oh" I said "Well, okay then."

"So, I'm guessing he's been a little mean to you recently?" Penny asked me "Don't worry; he's not usually like that. Truth is... well, he's had a rough life. I wasn't in the family yet to see it, but apparently he used to be the greatest guy to get along with! He would never turn down a friend in need. And then..." her voice trailed off again

"And then?" Mint asked as she was curious to her answer as well.

"And then, well... I'd best not say" Penny picked up from where she trailed off "I've think I've already said too much, and Iron wouldn't be happy with me if I told you his past."

"Thanks anyway, Penny" I said with a small smile "So, how do you purpose we lighten the mood? A drink? Something to eat?"

"I was planning on researching some plants" the ash grey skinned girl said "Do you want to come with me?"

"I think I'll pass" Scootaloo said before she turned to me "What about you Midnight? Do you want to go?"

"You know what? I think I will!" I said with a grin "Okay, Penny; lead the way."

"Great!" Penny beamed "Follow me! And Mint, could you come with us? Please?"

"*sigh*... fine" Mint Writer stood up and began walking with us "But know that I'm only coming with you to protect you from strangers. I will take no part in your extracurricular activities whatsoever. Understood?"

"Mint, you really are kinda bland" Penny sighed "Nonetheless, let's head on over to the gardens. There's something there that I want to show you two!"

XXXXXX

The garden area was even larger than the library. It had a huge tree in the centre adorned with decorations and ribbons. Circling around the tree was a small pond that had birds and fish living within it. Benches were places under smaller trees that created shade for people who needed a rest. And of course, there were copious amounts of flowers.

"Here! It's over here!" Penny dragged us over to a particularly pretty looking yellow and orange flower that was cup-shaped and had seven long tendrils sticking out of the petals, behind a few bushes "This is a rare kind of flower called Incendia Harmonious, or the Fire of Harmony if you will. It only grows in the fall and lasts for just two weeks, but it secretes an oil that can be used both for torches or cooking. I've been raising in secret to use for my studies."

"This is beautiful" I said as I stared at the flower's captivating beauty "How did you get your hands on such a rare flower?"

"Ms. Shimmer gave it to me as a birthday present last year, but I had decided not to grow it until a bit later" Penny explained "I'm glad I did around this time of year; everyone will be so entranced by the swordplay competition that I'll have time to grow it!"

"And are you sure no one knows of it being here?" Mint asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure at least" the young girl said "I doubt anyone would think to look behind these bushes. Now excuse me while I extract some of the oil from the cup. For science!"

Penny pulled out a test tube from her pocket, crouched down beside the flower, held the petals in her hand and began to put some of the extract into it, all the while with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Man, she really likes this kind of stuff" I quietly said to Mint as we overlooked the young girl "She's got a passion for it, and I think it'll make her invaluable for when I rise up the ranks."

"You think so?" Mint did the same as I did "I mean, she is still a girl."

"But she's extremely intellectual for her age" I said "I think I'll introduce her to my other friend and my secret lair."

"You have a secret lair?" Mint asked me as she turned her head in my direction.

"No, it's just the caretakers' office..." I sighed.

"I see" Mint said before she went back to watching Penny and her flower "Well whatever you do, make sure she isn't bullied. I know of her past and what she had to put up with in other schools. That friendly smile she has on? It's just a mask concealing what lies underneath. She's been hurt, Midnight, and the scars she received may never go away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." I hung my head a little in shame.

"Don't fret" Mint said "Besides, there really wasn't much you could've done to prevent it. What happened is what happened, and sometimes that's simply the way things are."

"Yeah, you're right" I said.

"Okay, all done!" Penny said before she got up and showed us the oil in the bottle "Here it is; the extract. Contained within this bottle may be the world's next energy source! All I have to do is research the chemicals, discover it's properties and use it to create power! Isn't it exciting?"

"Thrilling" I said sarcastically, but became slightly more serious with my next sentence "Say Penny, how would you like to join me in my quest to become the champion of the swordplay tournament?"

"Hmm? Could I?" she wanted to confirm my request.

"Yeah, sure!" I said "We could really use someone who knows all of the tournament competitors' stats and what not. Plus, it would be nice to have more friends around the office."

"The office?" Penny asked me.

"Yeah, that's where our base of operations is" I explained "The caretakers' office. It's actually quite cozy once you get used to it."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Penny jumped up and down in glee "Now I'll be able to research in an enclosed area!"

"I suppose if she's going, I'll go as well" Mint said "I suppose it would be nice to finally set up base somewhere. Besides, I'm not sure that little Pendragon here would last too long without me by her side."

"It's Penny!" Penny scrunched up her face in frustration, but stopped doing so to finish her thought "But you're right; I wouldn't last two minutes without your help, Minty."

"So, shall we go?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Penny jumped before she quickly hurried over to her flower and covered it up with the bushes "Let's go!"

XXXXXX

"You're back" Rage Quit said as we all entered the caretakers' office where he was finishing his cleanup duty for the day "And I see that you've brought a few new friends as well. Do you mind if you introduce them to me?"

"Of course" I said "This is Penny," I pointed to the ash grey young girl with blue and white braided hair wearing a turtle neck "and this is Mint Writer" I pointed to the pale blue girl with short pink and mint hair wearing a grey vest "They would like to join us to help me reach the top of the tournament."

"Indeed" Mint said "While I would like to stay here for the time being, know that I shall be Midnight's next opponent."

"Really?" he questioned "When do you hope to cross swords with him?"

"Tomorrow" Mint said "The time has not yet been arranged, but I'll send an invitation when I'm ready."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Scootaloo who had not spoken since we got back to the office.

"Will the following people please report to the office" said Ms. Shimmer over the school's speaker system "Midnight Sparkle, Rage Quit, Scootaloo, Iron Lighting and Pendragon Quill. Thank you."

"I guess I know what we have to do now" I said "So much for settling in..."

"We'll do it later" Mint said "Let's head down before Ms. Shimmer gets angry."

"Good idea..." Scootaloo said before we all began to walk to the main office.

XXXXXX

"I'm glad that you have all come here" Sunset Shimmer said as we all sat down in our seats in the Principal's office "I have some good news, and then I have some bad news. The good news is that the Fall Formal at CHS will be starting up soon. The bad news is that this mean's I'll have to postpone the tournament."

"What?!" we all shouted at the same time.

"Ms. Shimmer, if I may," Mint began to speak "why are you postponing something that is actually quite important to us? Is it because of the party later this week?"

"Exactly" Sunset said "While this is depressing indeed, I realised that I can't have two at the same time. Anyone could fight anyone at anytime, and the Fall Formal is something of a relaxing occasion. I don't want this turning into a battle to the death. Not when I'm Principal, at least."

"And what of the tournament's limited time?" Iron asked his mother.

"I'll extend it by a week to make it up to you" Ms. Shimmer said "However, telling you this was not why I wanted you six here."

"Oh?" I wondered "Why'd you call us down then?"

"I want you all to help with the Fall Formal" she explained "I think it would give you all a chance to be... a little more open with others. I've noticed you've all been having a few social problems and I hope that this will help solve that."

Iron and I both stared at each other with looks of slight hatred for one another. As the son of the Princess of Friendship, I was willing to put our differences aside and maybe become friends with the silver haired teenager. However, something told me he didn't think the same way.

"Alright, you are all dismissed" Ms. Shimmer said "Meet with my main organizer, Bubblegum, in the gym for further details. I hope you all have a wonderful day!"

We all got up from our seats and said our farewells to Sunset. Then, we headed for the gymnasium where a certain bouncy friend of ours was patiently waiting our arrival. The entire trip, I got weird looks from Iron. However, they weren't as cruel as before. Maybe he was warming up to me?

XXXXX

"Hey you all!" Bubblegum beamed the second we entered the gym "I hope you're all having a super duper special awesome amazing day! So, how can I help you?"

"We were told by Ms. Shimmer that we should help you out with decorating the gym for the Fall Formal" Rage Quit said "Is there anything we CAN help you with?"

"I dunno..." Bubblegum pondered "But maybe you can help that guy over there?"

We all turned around and saw a blue skinned man with long white hair wearing a grey business suit, pants and shoes. He had glasses on his nose and was holding a suitcase.

"Excuse me, but does anyone know where I can find Ms. Sunset Shimmer?" the man asked in the most familiar and blood-boiling voice I've ever heard in my life. There was no mistaking it; this man was...

"Oberon..." I whispered quietly enough so that no one hear me.

XXXXXX

Okay, now the plot thickens. And yes, BFBL, as does the pancake batter.

Sorry this chapter took an ass long time to bring out; school and life got in the way. Because of this, I've lost a bit of energy for this story. I WILL finish it, but I think I need a break from it for a while. In the meantime, I've written a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that's NOT about ponies, funny enough. If you want to go and check that out, please do. I need more follows, favourites and reviews! Seriously, I could use all the support I can get.

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, this chapter took WAY too long to get out! I'm sorry guys, I was just busy with school and all that good stuff. I try to get these out but work is getting in the way, and I just don't know what to do. On top of that, my mind has been so focused on getting good grades that I've lost nearly all my good ideas for this story. I WILL finish this, it's just gonna take longer than usual.

So, without further ado, here is your extremely late Halloween Special. Hey, at least it's not as bad as the Star Wars Holiday Special!

XXXXXX

Chapter Nine:

Part of me wanted to kill him on the spot. In fact, most of me wanted to. After everything he had ever done to my family, my friends, their families, I would never forgive him, even if he begged to my knees (which, knowing him, won't happen anytime soon). However, two things stopped me from attacking him. One, there were people who didn't understand my pain around me. Two, this was a completely different Oberon; he might have a different personality.

"Oberon?" Rage Quit asked the man in the grey suit "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know of me!" Oberon said with a smile that was surprisingly more happy than smug "I always knew the name Oberon would spread far and wide! And as for what I'm doing here, well, I was asked by Sunset Shimmer to supervise the school's progress on the Fall Formal. I was looking for her to confirm it."

I was right; he had a different personality. I just hope that he wasn't lying. I already had the Oberon in my head, so I didn't need another one hot on my tail.

"She's in the main office" I said simply, not wanting to talk to him regardless of whether or not he was the same personality or not.

"Thank you young man! I'll be back once I'm finished there" Oberon smiled kindly, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I dunno, maybe it was because I wasn't used to that particular person smiling in a kind fashion. The suited man left to speak with this school's principal.

"You seem agitated..." Iron pointed out, though not in a concerned tone "Are you afraid of that man?"

"Let's just say he reminds me of someone who gave me hell a little while back..." I answered the silver haired teenager.

"I as well" Rage Quit said "The other man had... Well, let's just say he did things to my family I don't think I could ever forgive."

Iron nodded for understood everything we said. He was the only one in this room besides Rage Quit and I who knew about Equestria. As he nodded, a thought struck his head and his eyes widened.

"So if you're world's Oberon was evil," he whispered to us so the others couldn't hear "then does that mean this world's Oberon is no different?"

"Well, so far he isn't too bad" I said.

"Are you naïve or something?" Iron asked as he continued to whisper "He's playing you. Not that I care about your wellbeing, but if he's planning something big, then I DO care about what happens to my sister."

"Oh gee, thanks..." I deadpanned before I spoke normally again "But I suppose you're right; I need to keep a watchful eye on that guy. He might be serious trouble for us."

"Hey, you three done keeping secrets from us?" asked Bubblegum "We three girls may have girl things to talk about, but I think we want in on the conversation too!"

"Yeah!" Penny said "We want in and... stuff..."

"I honestly don't care what kind of conversations I get into, so long as I get my work done in the end" Mint Writer said before turning to Bubblegum "Now, what is this year's theme for the Fall Formal?"

"I was thinking a Halloween theme!" Bubblegum ecstatically said.

"Rage Quit?" I got the older man's attention "What's Halloween?"

"I have no idea" he answered honestly "Although... the season does seem to be right... and if that's the case, I'm going to guess this 'Halloween' is this world's equivalent to Nightmare Night.

"Nightmare Night?!" I whisper shouted "I need to get a costume ready! I don't even know what the normal costume is for this world! I'm screwed... I'm so screwed..."

"Worry not, my dear friend" Rage Quit said "I'll go and discover the normal attire for such an event while you stay here and decorate the gymnasium. I promise I'll be back soon with the information you require."

"Thanks bud" I patted him on the back before he left to execute his mission and before I turned to face the others in the room with me "So, what are you all going out as for Nightma- um, I mean, Halloween?"

"Interesting question..." Bubblegum said just after she blew up an orange balloon "I think I'll go out as a duck! My mom always said she went out as a chicken for Halloween once, so why not go out as her watery double?"

"I'm not sure what to go out for..." Penny pondered as her eyes rolled up and her right index finger tapped her lips "Maybe... a cute little bunny!"

"I just hope you don't go out as a Playboy Bunny..." Iron sighed as he slowly facepalmed "As for me, I'd like to go out as a ninja. Not that you would care though..."

"Hey, I was just asking..." I said before I turned to Mint "And what about you, Mint? What're you going out as for Halloween?"

"Me?" she questioned "Sorry, I don't like dressing up for Halloween."

"WHAT?!" we all shouted in confusion and shock. Even Iron Lightning was surprised by Mint's response to my question.

"But... it's Halloween!" Penny said "You have to dress up! It's Halloween! Y'know, the season of spooks! The day of death! The holiday of howls! Y'know what I mean, right Iron?"

"Um... sure?" Iron said unsure of what to say.

"Iron!" the ash grey skin girl crossed her arms in frustration.

"What?" he asked in confusion to his adoptive sister's expression.

"Never mind..." Penny sighed before she turned back to Mint "Minty, you gotta go out as something! It's the rules. Why don't you like dressing up anyway?"

"I don't know" Mint answered the younger girl's question "I just... never enjoyed the idea of dressing up and looking like a fool for the entire day. And what is your reward for doing so? Candy and sweets. I'd much rather stick to writing stories than anything else."

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" Penny went up to her once only friend and pouted in a similar way a certain young Sweetie Belle would. After a while, Mint Writer caved in and sighed long and hard.

"Fine..." she crossed her arms in disapproval "But only as something simple. I don't want to be embarrassing myself before I become a true author."

"Mint, you won't embarrass yourself" I patted her on the back "Everyone's dressing up. Nobody is gonna look at you funny since we'll all be the same! It'll be like trying to find a tree in a forest."

"Unless you're trying to find a Christmas tree in a forest of Spruce trees!" Bubblegum said in a happy tone, getting some interesting looks from everyone else in the gym "Heh... Too soon?" she smiled sheepishly

"Look, I don't want to go out for Halloween, okay?" Mint said wanting to "Now, can please move on to a different subject?"

"Halloween is only a few days away, so you better change your mind quickly Minty!" Bubblegum bounced.

"Alright, Bubble," I calmed the human equivalent of my bouncy friend down "don't mess with her if she doesn't want to be messed with."

"Oh, alright..." Bubblegum said in a sad tone, but quickly cheered up as she went back to decorating the gymnasium. Just as she did so, I saw Rage Quit enter the room again, now with the knowledge of good Halloween costumes.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked.

"Indeed" Rage Quit "I discovered that many people here like to dress as characters from movies and video games."

"Pardon?" I asked "Really? That sounds like something people would do at cons and stuff... Wait, they have video games and movies here as well?"

"It would seem so" Rage Quit confirmed "It would also appear that this world isn't too different from our world. They have telephones, televisions and computers, though they appear to be more advanced than the ones back home. They also seem to have something called Gijinka where they humanize any kind of animal they find."

"Well... okay?" I had no idea what to say to that "Anyways, I better find some kind of costume for the party this week."

"*gasp*!" Bubblegum dropped what she was doing and ran over to me in a flash "Did you say you don't have a costume?!"

"Yeah, well, kinda..." I was a little afraid of the poofy pink haired girl.

"That's great!" she squealed in joy "I can pick one out for you! Or even better; we'll go over to Ribbon and Thread's place and they can make one for you!"

'Ribbon and Thread?' I thought 'Heh... I wonder what those two are doing right at this very moment?'

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in Equestria... 

XXXXXX

"Ribbon, you can't take that!" Thread yelled at his younger twin sister as he chased her through their house "That bow is for Unity!"

"Unity, Unity, Unity!" Ribbon chanted as she continued to avoid her older brother "It's all about your girlfriend now, isn't it? Never about me; you're partner! The one you promised to stay together with till the very end?"

"And that promise is more than kept, dearest sister..." Thread said in slight frustration "But I specifically made that bow for Unity and Unity alone. Now, may I please have it back?"

"Not until you apologise!"

"For what?" 

"For being mean!"

"Ribbon, I'm not being mean, I'm seriously serious! That bow is for Unity!"

"But you are being mean! All you ever talk about is Unity Cross this and Unity Cross that! I don't hate the poor filly, but you must learn to balance out your lifestyle for others!"

"I DO balance out my lifestyle, dearest sister!"

"You don't balance it out enough, dearest brother!"

"GRRR!"

"GRRR!"

XXXXXX

Back in Canterlot High...

XXXXXX

'Yeah, I'm sure their fine...' I smiled as I thought about life back home.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Bubblegum asked with delight "We can bring Minty along with us and help HER get an awesome-tacular costume too! It'll be a blast!"

"Wait, what?" Mint said, poking her head up from setting up the gym.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Bubble tried to persuade me further. My mind was already set though, as one, I wanted to see Ribbon and Thread again, and two, I REALLY needed a costume for the party.

"Yes, yes and yes!" I said with joy "I'll be more than happy to go to Ribbon and Thread's house so they can make a costume for me for Halloween."

"AWESOME!" shouted Bubblegum in glee before she took Mint Writer's hand and dragged her along "C'mon Minty, let's go!"

"Wait, NO!" Mint shouted in disagreement as she was dragged all the way to the twins' house "Really, this is too much! Heh, heh. Look, I still have time in my life! Please, you can't do this! I still have stories! I still have a career ahead of me! I STILL HAVE A LIFE! NOOOOoooooooo..."

"Well... that was a thing..." Penny said after we had left for Ribbon and Thread's place "In all honesty, I never thought she'd do something like that. She always seemed so... level headed..."

"Well, even the greatest of minds one day come crashing down" Rage Quit said "I better go as well. I know Midnight well enough to know that something horrible is going to go down."

"See you later then" Iron waved my partner off.

XXXXXX

"Knock, knock!" said Bubblegum as we knocked on the twins' house door. Sunset Shimmer had given us special permission to go here today, even though she was slightly confused at my bubbly friend's request. You'll see why soon. The house was painted white and looked like a normal Equestrian abode, save for the fact the roof was made of tile instead of straw, and the side of the house had a large purple door that seemed to house an object much larger than the people staying here. What could be inside?

"Coming~!" sung a voice from within the house. The door opened to a woman with snow white skin, curly purple hair, red reading glasses on her nose, a white flower dress with a purple belt and black slippers. She was also about six months pregnant.

"Oh, why, hello there Bubblegum" the woman greeted "And who are these little darlings?"

"This is Minty," she motioned to the girl who was dragged all the way here "and this is Midnight!" she pointed to me, to which my response was merely a wave to the much older woman "I think Rage Quit should be here soon as well..."

"Well why don't you all come in for something to drink" the woman said as she requested us to enter her home "You must be so cold outside in this weather. Please, I insist."

"Thanks, ma'am!" I smiled before I entered her home. Usually I would say this was shady, but Bubblegum seemed to know this woman, so I just followed along. Actually, Bubble followed me inside with Mint Writer still in her grasp. Mint had just given up by this point and gave a somewhat uninterested expression.

Inside the woman's house were at least a dozen humanoid mannequins, each with different suits and dresses on them. Wait a minute... I know who this woman is!

"Oh my goodness, where are my manners?" the woman asked as she lead us into the dining room and brought up a chair to sit in, albeit slowly due to her gained weight "To those of you who don't know, my name is Rarity. I'm Ribbon and Thread's mother and, pardon my boasting, quite the well-known tailor in town."

Called it.

"So, what can I do for you, darlings?" Rarity asked us as she brought up some coffee from a cup that had been on the dining room table previously.

"Well, we were looking for Ribbon and Thread" Bubblegum told Rarity the reason we were here. Then and only then did I realize that this trip was completely pointless.

"Um... Bubblegum, darling," Rarity began "you do know that my son and daughter are at school right now, correct?"

"Ohhhh, right... my bad!" Bubblegum smiled as if nothing happened. We all just facepalmed.

"Well, seeing how you're here now, why don't you let me do whatever you wanted my children to do?" Rarity asked us "I may be somewhat... handicapped at the moment, but I can assure you that I am still fully capable of making clothing."

"Well in that case, can you make us costumes for Halloween?" I asked the pregnant tailor "Mint and I don't have anything for it yet, and we, at least I, want to go out as something for the party."

"Is that all?" Rarity laughed a bit "Alright dear, I can do something for you. What do you want in particular?"

"Hmm... Why not something from a video game?"

"A video game? Hmm... Thread is always talking about that new Pokémon game, so why don't I do something from that?"

"That'd be great" I nodded in agreement "Thank you, Mrs. Rarity."

"Oh please, call me Rarity" she smiled "Now, let's get that costume made faster than Sweetie Belle could burn my food! Um, I mean... never mind..."

XXXXXX

After a while, I had gotten my new costume on and was showing it to everybody there. My costume consisted of a white and blue sideways stripped t-shirt, a black belt-like cloth around my waist, dull blue shorts that appeared to be ripped at the knee down, blue and white sideways stripped leg stockings and black shoes with a bit of blue on them. On my head was a black sweat cap with the letter A on it made out of bones.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked the three people viewing the costume I had on.

"Darling, it's like that thing was MADE for you!" Rarity praised her own work on me "The colours are vibrant, the simple design expresses so much and, much to my surprise, it really goes with your skin and hair colour!"

"Heh... thanks" I scratched the back of my head as I made a sheepish grin. 

"Now... Mint Writer was it?" Rarity asked "I can see that you're not too into the Halloween spirit, darling. I can quickly change that! Come along, dear..." she grabbed Mint much like Bubblegum did and took her to the changing room.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Mint asked "Oh no, not again! Please, I have too much to live for! I still need to grow up and become a famous writer! I still need to get married and have kids! I STILL NEED MY LIIIIFFFFFFFFffffeeeee..."

"Huh..." I said "I wonder if Rarity will try and match mine and Mint's costume together or... heh, I'd like to see that! Not like it would actually happen that is."

XXXXXX

"Well, all be damned, it actually happened" I said in a semi-surprised voice.

Standing in front of all three of us was a blushing Mint Writer in a costume that consisted of a midriff, short sleeved red hoodie with the hood over her head (showing us it had small grey horns on it), a dark red sweater that went over her exposed waist and arms, black and red gloves, a red skirt with a yellow belt, a grey pouch to her side and dark red and red sweater boots. Over the chest area of her hoodie was the letter M. Poking out of her hoodie was the pencil she continued to wear through even the hardest of times. Bubblegum and I looked at her with interested looks upon our faces while Rarity had sparkles in her eyes.

"Darling, that is simply the best thing I've seen you wear!" she said "The red brings out your rather blue skin tone, and the sweater is thin, so you'll never be hot inside! Simply a work of art!"

"Wait, then, why is she blushing if it's not from heat?" Bubblegum asked us "Is she... embarrassed?"

Mint simply nodded as she was too embarrassed to even think about speaking. Rarity saw this and decided to try and figure out why.

"Minty, darling," she began "is there something you want to talk about?"

She nodded once again before speaking "Back in third grade, my mother made me wear something so stupid for Halloween that year that everyone laughed at me. I vowed never to wear another costume ever again."

"Oh, Minty..." Rarity softly smiled in concern as she rubbed the junior author's back "That was then and this is now. Surely things have changed, hmm? This is a whole new school, away from all those silly people who bullied you back then. This is a whole new and fresh start, darling! Don't waste it. Besides, I can't think of another young woman much like yourself who could don that outfit with so much style!"

"Thank you, Rarity" Mint donned one of her rare smiles.

"Okay, so how much do we have to pay you?" I asked.

"Pay me?" Rarity questioned my question "Oh darling, this is a special treat from me to you. Think of it as a belated birthday gift to you."

"Thank you, Rarity" I smiled in glee "Well, c'mon everyone! Let's get back to school!"

"Can we change first?" Mint asked me "I'm not sure if I want to go out like this yet. Baby steps, okay?"

"Okay, I understand..." I said before we both headed to Rarity's changing room. Not together though. That would be weird.

XXXXXX

After returning to school and meeting up with Rage Quit (who claimed he couldn't find us after we had entered Rarity's house), we discovered that the gym was all set up and ready to go for the Halloween themed Fall Formal.

"So, we all ready?" Bubblegum asked Iron and Penny, the only ones who stayed behind and helped with decorating the gym. Oddly enough, Scoots was nowhere to be seen. She must've had duties to attend to.

"Yeah, pretty much" Iron said before he noticed something on Mint's face "Mint, your face... Are you hot or... have you been blushing?"

"Oooooo! Minty's got a boyfriend~!" Penny chanted. This caused Mint to blush in a frustrated manner.

"N-No!" Mint said, trying to keep her cool demeanour intact "I was merely... hot in this vest. While it is the fall season, wearing something this warm will force rosiness to one's cheeks, hmm?"

"Aw, no fun..." Penny and Bubblegum pouted at the same time.

"Well in that case, I suppose we better wait for Halloween to arrive" I said "Oh man, I can't wait!"

"Well you'll have to" Iron said "It's still a week away."

"Don't worry you guys!" Bubblegum said "I'm sure the writer will have something up his sleeve!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Rage Quit asked the human version of my bouncy friend.

XXXXXX

One week later...

XXXXXX

"Man, I can't believe it's already been an entire week and a bit since we first got here" I said to Rage Quit as we walked down the hallway to the Fall Formal party taking place right now, all the while trying to get my Team Aqua costume on "Do you think we should head back to see our friends for a bit?"

"Perhaps" Rage Quit said "But for now, let us simply enjoy the party that is being held at this very moment."

"Agreed" I said as I put on my black sweat cap and smiled "There, all done! Now it's time to party!"

We turned the corner and saw the gym doors with lights flashing from within the room. However, what caught my attention was Mint dressed in her Team Magma costume without any sort of fear in her eyes.

"Midnight, thank you" she said simply "You, Bubblegum and Rarity all helped me overcome my fear of being humiliated again. Now, I'm ready for the party. Are you?"

"You betcha!" I said with a smile "Now let's go and get this party REALLY started!"

I opened the gym doors and saw everyone in different costumes dancing like there was no tomorrow to the beat of the music. Many of the teachers were dressed up as well. Immediately, I sought out Penny and Iron, and of course, I found them wearing a fully bunny costume and a ninja suit.

"There you are!" Penny said "Hey, aren't you that one guy from Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I guess I am..." I sighed with a sigh on my face "Well, I'm glad you didn't go out as a Playboy Bunny for Halloween, Penny. That wouldn't have been very good..."

"Well, I was planning to go out in a sexy outfit, but Iron wouldn't let me..."

"I wonder why..." Iron just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Miss Shimmer came up to us wearing a rather interesting maid's outfit as her costume. I think I saw a few guys in the background's noses bleed. In fact, I felt a little drizzle on my upper lip as well.

"Nice to see you all here" she greeted as she smiled in the nicest way "Especially you, Mint. I'm happy that you've gotten over your fear of dressing up for Halloween. And I even see that you have a bit a style as well!"

"Thank you, Miss Shimmer" Mint bowed in respect "Now, a question: Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, there's no rule saying that a principal can't dress up sexy, right?" Sunset winked as she made a peace sign with her right and put it to her eye and stuck out her tongue sexily, which made the writer question if this story was still age-appropriate.

"Right... well... um..." I said, not knowing how to respond to Sunset's display.

"Well, I best be off" Sunset said "It's time to announce this year's Fall Formal Princess. I think you'll all be very happy with my decision..."

Then, the school's principal walked off to tell the students the winner of the Fall Formal Princess competition.

"Pardon me asking, but was that Sunset Shimmer in a rather revealing maid's costume?" Rage Quit came out of nowhere and asked us.

"Yep" I answered simply.

"And did she-"

"Uh huh" Penny nodded.

"Isn't that-"

"Quite" Iron agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Sunset Shimmer spoke into a microphone on the gym's stage, getting everyone's attention and stopping the music "It is with great honour that I introduce this year's annual Fall Formal Princess! After much consideration, I have decided that the winner is..."

Sunset paused for dramatic effect. I could feel the tension in the air, mostly from the girls. Some boys also hoped that their girlfriends would become the princess this year.

"...Mint Writer!" Sunset finished her sentence, much to everyone's surprise. Especially Mint's They all clapped Mint onto the stage anyway. As soon as she did, the red and yellow haired principal handed her the microphone.

"Um... I'm flattered" she said in an amazed tone "I really am. Not a week ago was I afraid of being laughed at and ridiculed for this. Thank you to Midnight for his support, Bubblegum for dragging me all the way here, and Mrs. Rarity for making me this amazing costume."

As she finished speaking, Sunset put her hood down and placed a crown that looked eerily similar to my mother's upon her mint and pink coloured hair. She smiled and waved at the crowd, making more applause to come from them.

"Well, this was certainly an eventful day" I said "I'm not sure if it could become bad after this."

XXXXXX

By the time the party had ended, it was already nighttime. I found Rage Quit in his janitor's suit sitting next to the statue that we came through from Equestria, waiting for my arrival. I was still in my own costume as the party had only JUST ended.

"Ah, there you are" he said "Do you want to say hello to your friends and family?"

"Yeah, I think I will" I said as I approached the portal part of the statue "Well, here we go again..."

I walked forward and went head-first into the portal. However, instead of going through the statue, my head just slammed right on the metal of the sculpture.

"OW!" I yelled in pain as I clutched my head "Huh? Why isn't the portal working?"

"It isn't working?" Rage Quit asked "But if it isn't working, then..."

"We might be stuck here forever..." I said in shock.

Unbeknownst to me, someone was watching me in the shadows, plotting the perfect way to rid of me from the big picture...

XXXXXX

Oh man, this is getting serious! How will they get back? Will Iron ever show his pro ninja skillz? Will Sunset get out of that ridiculous Halloween costume? All these questions and more will be answered next time... maybe...

This was literally the longest chapter I've ever done! Ever! This is a huge thing, guys! In celebration, I'll do a special chapter revolving around this world's Rage Quit if we can hit 25 favourites! I know you can do it guys!

Again, I cannot be sorry enough for the delay. I hope you all don't hate me!

Until then, be sure to follow, fav and review this story, and I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Exactly 48 hours had passed since Rage Quit and I discovered the portal closed behind us. We didn't know if it would ever open again or if we were stuck here for all eternity. We decided we needed help from someone who dealt with this kind of thing before. Originally we were thinking Sunset Shimmer, but after some consideration we decided it was best to talk to the one person who could go to Equestria and stay in his natural form.

"Iron Lightning..." I said his name as we walked on the sidewalk to his house thanks to the directions left by Pendragon Quill, his sister "His power has been bugging me ever since I first saw him a little over two weeks ago. How is able to transport to different worlds without changing shape?"

"Personally, it has been pestering me too" Rage Quit said as he walked beside me "Do you think he's teamed with someone against us?"

"Probably not" I pondered "Sure, he may be a bit of a bully, but he cares too much for Penny to be enveloped in darkness."

"That's probably exactly why he would be working with whoever is trying to stop you" Rage Quit said.

"You mean your counterpart?" I asked.

"No" my partner said simply "I believe there's someone else behind the scenes. Someone controlling this world's Rage Quit and using him to defeat you in battle."

"Well, if he ever attacks us, I have this baby" I patted the sword in its sheath on my back "I seem to be skilled enough with it, so I'll hit him straight in the Gabba! Swear on my mom!"

"Right..." Rage Quit said in his usual expressionless voice.

"So... when are we gonna tell the others where we're from?"

"What makes you think we are?"

"Well they're going to find out eventually."

"In the meantime, we keep it a secret."

"Oh yeah, best plan ever!" I slowly clapped my hands together "Let's just wait for them to find out by themselves and then get angry at us for not telling them sooner, where they will proceed to ignore us and leave us alone for all of eternity!" 

"...you make your point quite vividly" Rage Quit said "We'll tell them when we get to CHS tomorrow. You're right; they deserve to know."

"Thanks for understanding... NOW!" I shouted in frustration. Rage Quit just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Here we are" he pointed to one of the houses ahead of us "Remember; Iron doesn't like you too much, so leave the talking to me. Go and play with Pendragon for the time being."

"Ragey, I'm not sure if you remember, but I killed a psychopathic pony bent on freezing the world to death, and recreating it has he saw fit" I argued "I think I can handle one guy who happens to dislike me."

XXXXXX

We knocked on Iron's door, and the boy in question opened it up. He saw me and without a word or a change of his bored-looking expression, he shut it, leaving Rage Quit and I stunned. After a while, we knocked again. This time, Penny answered it. We saw she was wearing a midriff pink pyjama top with long sleeves and long pink pyjama pant.

"Heh... sorry about my brother" Penny smiled guiltily "So, why are you guys here? Isn't it, like, nighttime or something?"

"Yes, it is" I said "But we need to talk to Iron. I'd ask if he was around, but something told me he was after he slammed his door in my face."

"Again, sorry..." Penny grinned sheepishly "Anyway, come on in!"

XXXXXX

"Hmm... It's good to see you here, you two" Sunset Shimmer said as she sat in her green couch and sipped her late night coffee "The Fall Formal is over, which means the portal must've closed, right?"

"How did you..." I began.

"Remember, Midnight," Sunset smiled as she began her sentence "I was your mother's friend. I know about how she got here, when it closes... and when it opens."

"It opens again?" Rage Quit asked.

"Once every few moons or something" Sunset said "I never bothered to figure out what that meant. I think it's a few months or something."

"A FEW MONTHS?!" I shouted in shock from Sunset's answer.

"Shhh!" she shushed in a whispered voice "My husband is sleeping upstairs!"

"Nope... too late..." said a groggy voice coming down the stairs. We all turned to see a man with beige skin, blue hair and vertical white and light blue striped pyjamas. He rubbed his eyes tiredly for a second or two before he noticed us talking with his wife.

"Oh, hello there" the man greeted "I didn't know we were getting guests. Who are you two?"

"My name is Rage Quit" my partner introduced himself "This here is my partner, Midnight Sparkle."

"Sorry, but did you say Midnight... Sparkle?" the man asked us curiously.

"Um... yeah" I said "Looks like there are even more people who remember my mother than I thought."

"You're mother, eh?" the man smiled "Wow... So, who'd she end up marrying after all this?"

"Flash!" Sunset scolded her husband "No need to explore his personal life."

"But honey, I'm interested in knowing what Twilight's been up to after all these years" Flash argued lightly "It's been, what, twenty years? Eighteen?"

"Sorry, but, can I ask, how do you know my mom?" I asked Flash.

"How do I-? Ah, she never told you?" Flash smiled as he chuckled a bit "You're mother used to have a crush on yours truly."

Of course! Mom told me about a crush she had in this world! How could've I forgotten? Looks like he ended up with Sunset Shimmer instead.

"Y'know, I think I remember her telling me that..." I recalled.

"Good to know she hasn't forgotten about me yet" Flash laughed "So, why are you two here? Are you here to inspect our house for suspicious activity?"

"No" Rage Quit said "We're here to see your son. Is he here today?"

"He's out with his friends again" Sunset said with a smile "Although, I don't know where he goes every time. Could you two go out and look for him? I'm getting a bit worried."

"Sure thing, Miss Shimmer!" I said before I began walking to the door "C'mon, Ragey! Let's go find Iron!"

"Can I come?" Penny asked. I looked back at Sunset and she nodded in approval.

"Sure, Penny" I smiled, much to her excitement.

XXXXXX

After walking through the town a bit (and after Penny got dressed and all that good stuff), Rage Quit, Penny and I came across a large and empty stone field next to what appeared to be a large mall of sorts. Several people were standing in the middle of it. One was wearing a brown jacket. As soon as we confirmed it was Iron, we all hid behind a nearby bush, watching the scene unfold.

Four of the other people were men with grey metal suits on with shields over their eyes. However, the only girl there stood out quite vibrantly. She wore a light grey jumpsuit with darker metal enhancements to her arms and legs. She had long light blue hair and pure white skin.

"Iron," the woman said "You've been doing exceptionally so far. However, that sister of yours... She might be trouble."

"How do you think?" Iron asked the woman in curiosity.

"She's upbeat and intelligent" she pointed out "She could easily find out our little... meetings and sabotage them. I'm not saying you should rid of her, but just keep an eye out for her."

"Why not allow her to join us?"

"She's too young. While she is extremely smart for her age, she is simply too young to appeal to my boss."

"That voice..." Rage Quit whispered "I feel as if I know it from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it..."

"Well your boss has bad tastes" Iron's eyes began to show slight rage "My sister is more than capable of joining our cause."

"What IS your cause, Iron?" Penny whispered "I won't join if it's something bad..."

"I'm not sure how much of this I'll be able to take" I said as I was beginning to get antsy looking at the scene "Iron's working for the guys we're against and we have to stop them."

"We can't just rush in and attack" Rage Quit pointed out "We need a plan."

"Ragey, I may be an intelligent young man" I said "However, I get antsy when I see something bad happening and I can't do anything about it. We need to attack now!"

"No need" the woman pointed her head straight in our direction "Ugh... I knew there would've been a couple of snoopers. Guards, get them!"

All of the guards charged straight at us relentlessly.

"Nope!" I unsheathed my sword, jumped out of the bushes and landed a slamming attack on the terrain, causing a shockwave and knocking out all the men in the armoured suits "Take that, you walking tin cans!"

"That sword..." the woman said "I can't believe that it came into your possession! Fine then; looks like I'll have to deal with you myself!"

Without a second thought, the woman summoned two katanas that emitted visible cold air from them. She pointed one straight at me with a maniacal smile and a red glow from one of her eyes.

"Let's play!"

(Please play 'A Stranger I Remain' from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Without giving me a chance to react, she dashed right at me and slashed the side of my torso, sending me flying into a lamppost with a cold feeling on my hip. She laughed as she watched my hit my head on the metal light emitter.

"Ha!" she taunted "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Fine then..." I said as I got up from the attack and went back into an offensive position "I think I'll be able to agree to your wishes. Come on!" I activated my Energy Burst which sent my sword on fire "After all, fire beats ice, right?"

She growled and charged straight at me again. However, this time I was ready for her attack and I dodged it with ease. What I wasn't expecting was a swing from her other blade, which was both painful and cold to the touch. That one sent me only a few feet, but toppled me over, giving way for her to attack. Before she could though, I brought up my sword and blocked it with a bit of a struggle.

"You can't win, boy!" the woman said "Fire may beat ice, but wits always overcome brute strength!"

"We'll see about that!" I said before I pushed her off me and swung my sword at her. The attack sent HER flying across the stone field. She quickly got up and acted as if nothing happened though.

"What the heck?" I questioned her immediate return to battle.

"I'm a Cyborg ninja" the woman said "Didn't you figure that out already?"

"Um... no?" I said.

"That's too bad" the woman smiled "Now, prepare to die!"

She charged at me faster than before. I couldn't react in time and awaited my demise. But it never came. Instead, a man clad in blue armour blocked the attack for me. I identified him as this world's Rage Quit.

"No, not yet" he reasoned with the woman who attacked me "Our boss said he cannot be killed. Besides, she's called us back for reconnaissance. We better not keep her waiting, right?"

"*sigh*... No..." the woman sighed as she put down her sword and teleported them off to who-knows-where.

(You can stop the music now. This wasn't so much a boss than a scene with music)

"Don't think this is over, boy!" the woman looked straight at me "When we meet again, I promise to finish you off. Mark. My. Words."

And with that, this world's Rage Quit snapped his fingers and teleported the unconscious soldiers away. He and the woman then jumped off into the dead of the night. Afterwards, Rage Quit and Penny came out of the bush they were hiding in. Together, we all turned to Iron Lightning, who was still here, with cross looks on our faces.

"I suppose you want me to talk?" Iron asked, to which we all nodded in confirmation "Fine. I'll tell you all I know. The organisation, the teleporter; everything..."

XXXXXX

Two chapters in one day! Woo! I'm on a roll! I suppose this makes it up to you guys then?

Well, this story is doing fabulously! I never thought it would get to be so... well known. It's really great and I hope that when I'm done the After Years trilogy, my other projects will be even bigger! Thank you all!

Be sure to follow, fav and review! Seriously, it really helps me! That means you, WTHeckamiwatching...

Oh, and if anyone has a cover for me and is willing to give it to me for free, please speak up! LOL JK! But seriously, I need a cover. If one of my friends or someone who's okay with unpaid work is hearing this, could you make one for me?

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


End file.
